


悠长假期 （全集已完结）

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 演员白X法国民宿老板朱甜甜的日常美食文
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

经过长时间的飞行后飞机终于着陆在异国他乡，白宇在行李提取处拿到自己的行李，顺便给助理发个短信说“我到了”，没一会儿助理回复他“哥，房东直接来接你了，已经在出口等了，我把照片发给你，你按这个找他，我跟你说，房东老帅了。”接着白宇收到一张照片，点开来一看“确实帅”

白宇最后一个镜头杀青后，长长地舒了口气。太累了，已经整整快5年没有休息过了，这五年里趁着事业上升期白宇忙得脚不沾地，成就是有了但也感觉自己要油尽灯枯了，再这样下去无异于杀鸡取卵，他需要慢下来，让自己能好好体会生活，否则他可能再也创作不出好角色了。所以白宇给自己放了个为其一年的长假，如果在国内的话，他大概只能每天把自己宅在家里，所幸信任的朋友给他推荐了一个地方，远在法国乡村，景色优美生活节奏缓慢，房东还是个华人，中文好厨艺佳，既能照顾他生活起居又能做他翻译，而且性别男，不小心被拍到也不会闹出什么绯闻。白宇一听就动心了，赶紧托爸爸公司帮他办个法国工作签，然后收拾行李自己一个人去了法国。

国际航班的出口人很多，大部分都举着牌子在接人，其中有很多华人面孔，白宇小心起见还是拉了拉口罩和帽子，然后在人群里寻找照片上的身影。只一个抬眼他就看到那人，没有挤在人群里，靠在离出口有点距离的一个柱子上，穿着一件驼色大衣头微微地低垂着，好像在看手机。白宇的脚步有点迟疑，这人在人群中太显眼了，每个经过的人都忍不住看一眼，但是没人敢上前，因为他周身的空气好像都在说“离我远点”。

虽然略有迟疑，但白宇还是拖着行李走了过去。  
“你好，我是白宇”

那人听到声音抬起头来，一双大眼睛眨了眨，露出一个温和的笑容“你好，朱一龙”

白宇瞬间有种隆冬已过，冰雪消融的感觉，赶紧也跟着笑了一下

因为时差的关系，白宇一直觉得眼皮沉重，又不好意思在别人开车时自己直接睡过去，只能各种找话题尬聊，讲了一堆自己在国内拍戏的丑事趣事，朱一龙就一直静静听他说，时不时的笑笑或者“嗯”一下，表明自己在听。白宇自己絮絮叨叨讲了半个小时后终于也断电收声了。朱一龙侧过头看了他一眼说”你休息一会儿吧，倒时差挺累的，我们开回去还要1个小时，到了我叫你“

白宇抗拒不了周公的呼唤，终于还是睡过去了，半梦半醒的时候他感觉好像有东西盖到自己身上了，然后清冷的空气变得温热了起来。

不知道过了多久，他听到一个低沉温柔的声音叫他“白宇..白宇..”

白宇睁开眼有一瞬间的迷茫，然后他看到自己身上盖着一件驼色大衣，声音的主人来自旁边的驾驶位。

“白宇，我们快到了，你稍微清醒下，等下下车别感冒”

“嗯”白宇打起精神坐正身体，又看了一眼自己身上盖的衣服，心里有点暖。

“哎，咱俩以后咋称呼，叫全名有点怪。那个我也不知道我比你大还是比你小，我90年的”

“我88的，比你大两岁”

“那我以后叫你龙哥吧，你叫我小白老白都行，我们家人也愿意叫我小白菜”

朱一龙低笑了声，带着点气声，“那我叫你小白吧”

白宇想这人怎么这么撩啊，长得好看声音也好听，好歹娱乐圈混了这么久，什么样的没见过，但这人真是带着一股天然撩的气场。

很快车子驶入一条小路，远处一座宅子出现在眼前，路边的景色变得生动起来，田野，鲜花，树木映入眼底，整个世界好像一下子慢了下来，像电影里的慢放镜头。白宇忍不住按下车窗去呼吸了一口空气，清新夹杂着果香，直到这一刻他才感觉忙碌的心好像安定了下来。

车子驶入庭院，车道两边的花园非常大，种着一些低矮的果树，还有一小块地被辟出来种着蔬菜，剩下的地方都是绿草和鲜花，很显然这院子被好好地打理过。远处传来几声狗叫，接着两只欢快的泰迪从庭院后面窜出来，围着行进中的车子打转。

“你不怕狗吧？他俩很友好的，白色那只是奥斯卡，黄色那只是可乐”朱一龙低低说着。

白宇觉得朱一龙这个人的气场实在太矛盾了，不说话的时候高冷，稍微一笑又觉得很温柔，养得狗的品种又这么可爱，起的名字也有趣，白宇直觉自己的这个假期应该会过得非常愉快。

车子停好，两人刚一下车，狗就扑上来了，欢快地摇着尾巴在两人裤腿上蹭啊蹭，一点也不把白宇当外人，白宇都错觉自己好像真的回家了一样。

白宇的两个大行李被朱一龙一手一个提进屋里，白宇赶紧追上去说“不用不用，我自己来就行”说着赶紧也一手一个的接过来想自己提过去，尴尬的是用了下力两个行李纹丝不动。因为想着要在这里呆一年，所以来的时候带的东西有点多，托运时称了一下两个行李分别是50kg左右。白宇的身材虽然瘦削，但经常锻炼力气也不算小，两只手提起一个行李还是绰绰有余的，但是一手一个确实有点勉强了，他不禁有点奇怪的瞄了眼朱一龙不比他健硕多少的身材，这人看着这么瘦弱怎么手劲儿这么大。

朱一龙被白宇的眼神逗笑了，默默地把两个行李又接了过来说“你不知道房间在哪里，我先帮你拿上去”说着一手拿一只行李直接上了二楼，白宇只能在后面跟着。别看花园那么大，这栋房子其实不算很大，木制的楼梯一看就有些年头了，但修缮维护的很好，所以踩上去还是很坚固的，二楼只有两间房间，斜对着门，朱一龙推开其中一间跟白宇说“这间是你的，我就在你对面的房间，你先休息下吧，我们晚上就在家吃，饭烧好了我来叫你”

白宇走进房间好奇的打量着，这间房间很宽敞，白色的墙面稍微有点岁月痕迹，正对门的墙上挂着几幅画，都是田园风景显得轻松惬意，旁边一扇带雕花的木制窗微微敞开着，白色的窗帘被风吹着轻轻晃动，右手边的墙壁正中间是一张双人床，铺着姜黄色的亚麻床品，看起来既干燥又蓬松，床边有个小柜子，摆着一只复古的台灯和一个白色搪瓷的花瓶，花瓶里插着一些鲜花，看起来是从院子里直接采来的。左手边是一个独立的卫生间，角落里单独隔离出来一个淋浴区，占据卫生间正中位置的则是一个独立的浴缸，浴缸上方也有一个小的木制窗户，泡澡的时候既可以从二楼看到花园，又不至于使自己走光。白宇觉得舒服极了，这里的一切好像都是他想要的样子，带着法国电影里的极致浪漫。  
稍微洗漱了下自己，白宇把行李也理了一下，换上舒服的毛衣和羊绒家居裤慢慢晃到楼下。一楼是起居室和厨房，厨房占据的面积很大，完全敞开式的设计可以让白宇一眼就看到朱一龙的身影，这个好看的男人此刻穿着白衬衫，带着一条藏蓝色的围裙，袖子挽到关节处，夕阳的一点余晖从厨房的窗户里晒进来落在他的侧脸上，长长的睫毛在这光影里被度了一层金色，白宇不禁在心里感叹，他太好看了。

“龙哥“，白宇轻轻唤了一声，他怕自己声音太大会吓到正在认真干活的人。

“嗯？小白你下来了，没休息一下吗？晚饭还没好呢”

“怕晚上睡不着，不敢休息了，我来帮你一起吧。还有我从国内带了点火锅底料过来，老陈说你爱吃火锅，你看看这些放哪里。”

朱一龙听到火锅两个字眼睛瞬间亮了一下，喉结也不自觉跟着吞咽了一下，他放下手里的东西朝白宇走过来，脸上带着笑，“谢谢你这么远带过来，我确实很爱吃火锅，可惜在这里想吃到一次不容易，只能偶尔自己去买牛油做一次，吃一次实在太麻烦了，有底料能省不少事啊”

白宇能感觉朱一龙是真的很爱火锅，说起这个话题话都不自觉多了。这个发现让白宇觉得很好玩，他好像又发现了这个人身上的一个矛盾点，明明长着一张这么优雅的脸，喜欢吃的东西倒是接地气的很。

朱一龙把一大包火锅底料接过去，嘴里还在滔滔不绝的说“我们明天就进城去趟超市吧，买点食材回来，晚上就可以涮火锅了”

“好啊，那咱们今晚吃什么呢？”随着对方雀跃的声音，白宇也开始对吃饭这件事充满期待起来。

“今天帮你接风，你又是第一天到法国，所以咱们今天吃西餐，主菜是蜜糖烤肋排，我昨天就已经腌制好了等会烤一下就行，蔬菜是白芦笋，再做一个马赛鱼汤配我今天早上烤好的黑面包，如果你还吃的下还可以来块无花果派”

“咕~”不合时宜的声音响起，白宇脸有点红，为了掩饰尴尬哈哈一笑说“我都被你说饿了，这也太丰盛了吧”

朱一龙忍不住偷笑了一下，转过头端了一盘水果给白宇“你先吃点垫一下肚子，晚饭很快就能好的”

白宇看了一眼水果盘，分量不大但品种很多，连苹果都被削成了小兔子的形状，白宇低头勾起了嘴角，这个男人未免太细心了吧。于是一时间厨房里非常的和谐，朱一龙忙着准备晚餐，白宇则斜斜的倚在岛台上吃着水果，时不时的插起一块送到朱一龙嘴边，起初朱一龙有点不好意思，犹豫了一下才用手接过了水果。后来因为他要烤肋排，两只手上沾满了酱汁，看到白宇送到嘴边的水果只能配合的张开嘴。有了第一次就会有第二次，配合慢慢变得默契，朱一龙已经可以做到不抬眼皮的准确叼住白宇送过来的水果了。很快两人一起解决了一盘水果，肋排也已经在烤箱里烤着了，炉火上炖煮着马赛浓汤，白宇看见朱一龙放了好多海鲜在汤里，这会儿番茄混着海鲜的鲜甜味已经在空气里飘散了，白宇不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，心中感叹原来烟火气这么迷人。

晚餐不算多，但对两个人来说完全足够了。作为西北汉子的白宇非常喜欢蜜汁烤肋排，它不仅仅是甜咸的，还带着一点点辣，而且肋排是整扇放到烤箱里烤的，吃的时候直接上手去撕，白宇感觉这相当符合他们西北汉子的粗犷，啃完还能嗦嗦手指头，实在太爽了。

“哎龙哥，你这手艺太赞了，你不会专业是厨师吧”

白宇嘴里吃着东西也没有阻挡他聊天的兴致，相比之下，朱一龙的吃相可以说是非常斯文了。

“不是，只是兴趣爱好，跟专业的比还是差远了”

“哎，你知道谢霆锋吗? 我之前上过他的综艺节目锋味，我觉得你跟他不相上下啊，你这回国也能开个餐馆或者做档美食综艺节目啊，到时候我可以来给你做常驻嘉宾啊”

朱一龙看着白宇笑了笑说“那估计还是差远了，做给自己或者家人吃没问题，拿到大众面前要被挑剔的东西就太多了”

白宇这人最善顺竿爬，一听这话马上笑嘻嘻说“那要这么说，是不是说明龙哥也拿我当家人了”

朱一龙被白宇说的微微一愣，然后有点不好意思，只好瞪着两只大眼睛眨巴眨巴，嘴角微翘腼腆一笑。

白宇假装捂着胸口说“哎，哎，干啥呢，卖萌可耻啊”

朱一龙连耳朵尖都红了，半天憋出一句“我没有”

白宇仰头哈哈大笑，他终于找到跟龙哥的相处方式了，调戏他然后看他手足无措的样子实在太好玩了。

而朱一龙只能无奈的看着白宇，这个人怎么能这么皮呢。


	2. Chapter 2

因为时差的关系白宇这一夜睡的不算好，半夜醒了一次，后来再迷迷糊糊睡着已经快清晨了。这会儿再醒来，卧室里的阳光透过窗帘照进来已经有些晃眼了，隐约听到窗外有狗叫声，白宇伸了个懒腰下床，推开窗户朝外望去，庭院里奥斯卡和可乐正在玩追逐战，自动喷淋装置洒出水花，在空中氤氲出一小团彩虹，白宇被阳光晃的眯了眯眼睛。

“龙哥早啊”

朱一龙听到声音抬起头，看到白宇穿了一件白色的毛衣站在楼梯口，毛衣的颜色跟他的肤色一样奶白奶白的，就是脸上还乱糟糟留着没修饰过的胡茬，白宇走路的动作很轻，几乎不太发出什么声音，朱一龙有时候错觉这是一只奶呼呼的大白猫悄悄地窜到了身前。

“昨晚是不是睡的不太好？有点黑眼圈了，过来喝点咖啡吗？”

“嗯，睡到半夜就醒了，后来什么时候又睡着的也不知道。”

白宇注意到朱一龙手里正在扯面，一下感觉有点饿。

“龙哥，你这是做的面条吗？”

“昂，我想你可能会喜欢吃面，所以研究下油泼面怎么做，比我想象的简单”

“哎呦龙哥，你让我说你啥好，你这也太体贴了吧，这要将来哪个小姑娘嫁给你简直是天天享福啊”。白宇真觉得他龙哥太贤良淑德了，长得还这么好看，这谁嫁他都不亏啊，努力搜索了一遍身边认识的未婚女性，竟然觉得没有一个人能配上龙哥。

朱一龙再次被白宇调戏的面红耳赤，稍微咳嗽了一下跟白宇说“你要闲的没事，你去花园里帮我摘几颗小青菜，等会儿油泼面要用”

白宇调戏的目的达成，咧着嘴笑“好嘞，别的菜我不一定认识，油泼面里的青菜我还是认识的”说完晃晃悠悠去了院子里。

院子里辟出来的这块小菜地，种着的蔬菜品种还真不少，白宇一眼望过去有点懵，哪个是小青菜，这咋长的差不多。白宇犹豫了一下，蹲下腰摘了几颗他觉得比较像的，心里忐忑地想“应该没错吧”，刚想起身突然感觉身后一股推力推在他屁股上，吓得他不自觉“啊”了一声。

“小白，你没事吧”朱一龙听到声音赶紧从屋里跑出来，就看见奥斯卡和可乐把两只前爪搭在小白屁股上，小白整个人身体朝下，屁股翘着一手拄着地堪堪稳住自己的重心。

嗯..腰好细屁股好翘，朱一龙的大脑下意识地点评了一下。突然惊觉自己这个想法有点不合时宜，赶紧走过去扶住白宇，顺便帮他拍拍裤子上的灰。

“没事吧，奥斯卡和可乐跟你闹着玩呢，手有没有受伤？”

可乐和奥斯卡好像也感觉出来自己闯了祸，灰溜溜的一起跑远了。白宇觉得自己刚才好像有点丢人，呵呵笑了两声岔开话题说“没事没事，你快看看我摘的菜对不对”

朱一龙接过白宇递过来的菜看了看，实在忍不住扑哧一声笑出来

“小白，你没事拔我的萝卜叶子干什么”

小白一脸懵逼“啊？这不是小青菜吗? 我瞧着挺像的呀”

从昨天到今天，朱一龙被白宇调戏了好几次，这会儿终于找到了对方的把柄，就带着点调侃的说“小白少爷，你刚才还大言不惭的说自己认识小青菜呢，这会儿就看谁都像小青菜啦”

白宇也闹了个大红脸，还有点不甘心的说“不是，我们西北人叫的小青菜跟你说的小青菜肯定不是一回事，这个就是我们西北的小青菜”

“哦，所以西北人都是吃萝卜叶子的吗？”朱一龙有点好笑的看着像小孩一样别扭的白宇，心里想你还真挺像个小白菜的。

白宇被噎的愣了一下，心想龙哥的战斗力怎么直线飙升，只能不甘愿的说“好吧好吧，是我自己不认识，这个锅西北人不背啊”

“龙哥，我这不是没有生活经验嘛，要不你教我啊，你把我教会了，我以后就能帮你干活了”白宇带着一脸谄媚，语气有点不自知的撒娇。

朱一龙感觉耳朵尖有点热，忍不住伸手搔搔耳朵“嗯，那你认真学啊，这个体型矮小，叶子边缘平滑的是小青菜，这个颜色有点深的是紫苏,那个。。。”

俩人在花园里蹲在地上研究了差不多一刻钟，白宇好像终于对这些菜的品种有点数了，中间白宇走神的时候就在想，人生好像还有大把时光可以这么浪费。

“小白，咱们吃完面下午去趟城里吧，倒时差最有效的办法就是逛街，白天玩得累了你晚上才能睡的踏实。”

“好啊，昨天不是还说要吃火锅吗？我们顺便去买火锅食材”

俩人又开车了一个多小时才到市中心比较繁华的地方。白宇感觉很兴奋，要知道在国内想出门逛街基本是不可能的，就算帽子口罩都武装好还是有被认出来的风险，此刻在异国他乡倒是可以轻松自在，完完全全感受做为一个普通人的乐趣。

白宇生得骨肉匀称，肩宽腰细，试起衣服来每件都能穿出超模风范，朱一龙就在旁边不断的帮他挑适合他的，然后再不厌其烦的让他一件一件试过。白宇刚从试衣间里出来，就瞧见店里的法国姑娘不知道跟朱一龙说了什么，惹得朱一龙脸和耳朵通红，白宇瞬间就有点不痛快起来，走过去一把拉过朱一龙“龙哥，我有点饿了，咱们赶紧去超市买食材吧”

朱一龙瞧着白宇突然有点臭的脸，有点摸不着头脑只能点头说好，然后就被白宇匆匆拉出店门。一路上白宇一直有点不高兴，他想着可能小白是肚子饿了所以不开心，正好看到路边有一家很有名的冰淇淋店，就拽着白宇去买了两个冰淇淋。

“小白，这家的可丽饼配冰淇淋特别好吃，你先吃点，不然我们到家太晚了你该饿坏了”

白宇伸着粉红色的舌头一点一点舔着冰淇淋，时不时的咬一口可丽饼，淋在饼上的酱汁不小心蹭在嘴角再被他灵活的小舌头舔进嘴里。朱一龙在旁边瞄了一眼不自在的把头偏了过去，没一会儿又忍不住侧过头来瞄他。

可能真的是美食下肚让白宇心情变好了，他砸吧着嘴又变得笑眯眯的，忍不住用肩旁去蹭朱一龙，  
“龙哥，刚才店里的小姑娘是不是想泡你啊，你这魅力可以啊，我就试个衣服功夫你都能招桃花”

朱一龙想起这件事，耳朵忍不住又红了，赶紧说  
“没有，你别瞎说，她才没有泡..不是..人家不是那个意思”

“那你耳朵红啥，人家不撩你你耳朵能红啊”  
白宇没注意自己的语气有点嗔怪。

“真没有，小白你别瞎想”朱一龙觉得此刻好像不太合适把那姑娘的话转述给小白听，其实人家是把他俩当成情侣了，所以跟朱一龙说“你男朋友身材真好”

“你不是肚子饿了吗？咱们赶紧去超市吧，开回去还得一个小时呢”朱一龙怕白宇继续追问，只能硬把话题岔开。

还好白宇接下来就被超市的规模给吸引走了。其实他自从当了演员已经很多年没有逛过超市了，平时的生活用品不是网上买的，就是让助理帮忙采购的，饭菜也多是在剧组解决的，难得回家只来得及叫点外卖，除非他老妈来看他才能回家吃口热乎饭。所以眼下这个品类繁多的超市对他来说简直看什么都新奇，虽然看不懂包装袋上的文字，但是凭图片也能勾起他的购买欲，购物车很快就被各种零食饮料堆的满满的。

朱一龙哭笑不得的看着购买欲极度旺盛的小白，忍不住提醒他“小白，这些东西都是高热量的，而且买这么多吃不掉会坏的”

白宇终于找回了一点理智，最后丢进一包零食到购物车里，然后舔舔嘴唇跟朱一龙说“龙哥，以后咱俩每周都来逛一趟超市呗”

朱一龙带着点宠溺的笑说“好，你想来我们就来”

晚上到家天已经黑了，还好吃火锅是比较省事儿的，两个人在厨房一起洗洗弄弄，很快就可以开饭了。

白宇看着朱一龙从橱柜里拖出一整套相当专业的火锅设备，连锅都是鸳鸯锅，再次感叹他龙哥对火锅是真爱啊。

“小白，等会儿你多吃点清汤的少吃点辣的，别把自己胃吃坏了，我记得你助理说你胃不太好”朱一龙很细心的把清汤的那一边朝着小白摆好。

“好，我知道了”

虽然嘴上答应的痛快，但吃的时候看着龙哥吃得满嘴通红津津有味，还是忍不住一筷子一筷子去辣锅里捞东西。

当白宇又一筷子伸到辣锅里去时，朱一龙终于忍不住挡住他的筷子。

“小白，你吃了太多辣的啦，再吃胃该不舒服了，吃点清汤的吧”  
“龙哥，我再吃一口，吃完辣的再吃清汤一点味都没有啊”  
“不行，到时候胃不舒服难受的是你自己”  
“龙哥，求你了，最后一口行吗？”  
“… 那好吧，最后一口啊，你说话算话”  
“龙哥，我想吃你碗里的，我感觉你那个蘸料好像比较好吃，你给我尝一口”  
“不行，我这个更辣，你受不了”  
“哎呀，反正最后一口，你就给我尝一口”

一着急就耍赖的白宇忍不住站起来越过冒着热气的火锅要去朱一龙碗里够，朱一龙怕他烫着赶紧夹了一块自己碗里的肉给他递过去，白宇就着伸过来的筷子直接一口咬住，然后满足的坐下来慢慢嚼，还没等朱一龙反应过来就听见白宇的吼声  
“哎呦我去，龙哥你也太辣了！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

一顿两个人的晚餐被吃出十个人的氛围，到后面朱一龙已经被白宇弄得哭笑不得，只能无奈的说对对对，你说什么都对。

白宇趁热打铁不客气的提出要求“龙哥，我明天早上想吃肉夹馍，你能给我做吗？”

朱一龙想都没想说“给做”

白宇又继续得寸进尺“我还想吃臊子面”

“可以”

“还想要个小葱煎鸡蛋饼”

“……好”

“鸡蛋饼里放点生菜，刷点辣酱，再放两片培根可以吗？

“。。。。。。”

“我还想喝牛奶，里面放点糖呗，我喜欢喝甜甜的”

“白宇，怎么不撑死你呢”

朱一龙终于忍不住翻着白眼对白宇进行了吐槽，白宇看着他龙哥又被他刺激的表情管理失控，忍不住手舞足蹈仰头哈哈大笑。

“龙哥，你现在对我态度太差了昂，动不动就对我翻白眼，你还是我刚认识时候那个美丽动人，自带仙子气场的人儿么？这才两天你就对我厌倦啦？”

“白宇，你给我根棒子，你信不信我能打死你？”朱一龙抬眼瞄了一眼白宇，说话时嘴角还带着笑。

其实他是个很慢热的人，但唯独对白宇，他总是拿他没办法，轻易就被他带动情绪。

两个人笑笑闹闹的收拾完了晚餐餐具，又一起上了楼，外出一天两个人都很疲惫，现在只想洗个热水澡上床睡觉。

“龙哥”朱一龙走到房门口突然被白宇叫住，只好转过身去看白宇又要耍什么花样逗他，结果回头却见站在对面的白宇笑的既温柔又认真。

“龙哥，认识你真好，很庆幸我选择了这里来度假，否则我可能就没有机会认识你了。晚安，好梦！”

朱一龙有一瞬间无措，还没来得及想到该说什么回复如此正经的白宇，对面房门已经在瞬间打开又关上，白宇就像一只动作敏捷的猫迅速闪入房内。

白宇把自己整个人抵靠在门上，低低呼了口气，脸上稍微有点红晕，他也不知道自己怎么突然抽风说了这么让人起鸡皮疙瘩的话，两个大男人之间说这种话，会不会让龙哥觉得他很矫情啊。

直到洗完澡躺在床上，白宇还在懊恼自己的一时冲动，顺便构思明天早上要怎么装的若无其事。白天的劳累果然对倒时差有奇效，想着想着陷入深眠的白宇一觉到天明，早上被太阳唤醒时只觉得精神抖擞，早把昨天晚上困扰自己的事情忘了。

来了没几天，法国的天气已经逐渐变暖，白宇套了件格子衬衫，穿上宽松的运动裤，轻松愉快的下楼了，只是没想到被楼下厨房摆着的各种美食惊到了。  
“龙哥，你这是……”

朱一龙听到声音抬起头望着白宇露出一个温柔的笑容，一双眼睛璀璨的仿佛里面有星星。

“小白，你昨天说你想吃肉夹馍，臊子面，鸡蛋饼，还有甜甜的热牛奶，这些我都做好了，除了这些还有其他的我觉得好吃的也都给你做好了………”

“还有你昨天说的话，我还没来得及回复你，其实我也觉得…认识你…真好。”

朱一龙一段话说的既温柔且慢，像是一个拉长的慢放镜头，他的眼睛始终带着笑望着白宇，仿佛每个字都承载了他的珍而重之。

白宇的脑子里仿佛有个小型火山喷发了，炽热的岩浆灼烧了脑细胞让他瞬间陷入呆滞，待反映过来时整个人已经从头热到了脚，他嘴巴大张说到“龙哥，你这个人怎么。。。怎么这么。。。这么让人。。。”后面的话他说不出来，因为他自己也形容不出来这种感觉，既感觉害臊，怎么他龙哥能这么淡定的说完这么肉麻的话，同时又感受到了自己的心如擂鼓，心动过速到他觉得往前的30年里都没遇到过这么刺激的事情，他龙哥太犯规了。

然而一清早被他龙哥感动到的惊喜，此刻已经被彻底的怨念取代了，为了不辜负他龙哥的心意，白宇正在强撑着吃第六份食物，眼角瞄到他龙哥默默推过来的一份热干面，白宇终于忍无可忍的丢下了手里的筷子。

“龙哥，你是不是想把我当猪养，还是瞬间催肥然后宰了吃肉那种，你不知道这种肉很不健康吗？”

“小白，你太瘦了，得多吃点。”

“龙哥，一下吃太多容易胃积食，你这样我肯定胖不了，只会犯胃病”

朱一龙听完白宇有理有据的控诉，立刻端走了白宇面前的食物，然后有点无措的搓搓手说：  
“对不起小白，我忘记了，那你现在胃有不舒服吗？要不等会儿咱们出去散散步帮你消食？”

看着面前被清空的食物白宇终于放松了下来，呼~被食物支配的恐惧终于结束了。

趁着阳光正好，两个人带着可乐和奥斯卡一起顺着门前的小路向后面山坡的方向走去，可乐和奥斯卡奔跑在前面，时不时的奔回来绕着两人转一圈再继续撒腿狂奔。

路边的花丛茂盛且开的摇曳，太阳正当空给两个人拉出了长长的影子。白宇发现这个情景不错，赶紧招呼他龙哥跟他站在一起，对着地上的双人影子咔嚓了好几张，然后挑了一张既有花田又有双人影子的图片发到微博上，配文“风和日丽，我和龙哥”外加斜眼坏笑表情一个。

白宇心里美滋滋，想着小助理等下看到他主动营业肯定感动得热泪盈眶，自己真是一个好老板，休假还不忘工作。

白宇没想到的是他和龙哥才刚散完步回来，小助理就激动的一个视频电话直接打了过来。视频接通的时候，白宇感觉他的小助理好像头比平时又大了一圈.

“白哥，白叔，白大爷，你说你咋这么让人不省心，你到底想干啥？” 助理兼宣传经纪七仔透过屏幕向白宇发出灵魂的拷问。

“我干啥了？我今天有好好营业啊，休假期间还发微博了呢。” 白宇一脸懵逼，不知道为啥七仔这么愤怒。

“哥，问题就是你这微博，已经上热搜了知道吗？热搜标题白宇男朋友”

“等…等会儿，什么就我男朋友了？我不就发张只有影子的照片吗？” 

白宇觉得网友们的脑回路简直异于常人，他们是怎么通过一张照片就推论龙哥是他男朋友的。

“问题就是你俩的影子，你自己看看照片，照片上你俩的影子就好像牵着手啊。还有你那让人浮想联翩的配文，你不知道娱乐圈里发微博不能轻易使用我和某某这种字眼吗？一般都是情侣官宣才会这么写的。”

“不是，先不说我和我龙哥没牵手，我好好一个直男从没有过任何可能弯的征兆，就算我用了我和某某，难道不能是朋友或兄弟情吗？”

“……哥，你也老大不小了，你心里有点那什么数行吗？你不知道你那些比任何一个男明星都多的男粉是怎么来的吗？你在粉丝心中的形象就是身娇体柔易推倒啊，比起你找女朋友，男朋友才是众望所归吧？而且你还得知道无论你跟谁组CP，你都是下面的那个啊。”

白宇听到这简直不敢相信，什么情况？我胡子拉碴一个正宗西北糙汉，浑身散发成熟男性魅力，就算他真跟龙哥是情侣，他也肯定是上面那个，所以白宇一下没控制住自己，朝着七仔大吼一声：

“不可能，我和龙哥肯定是我在上面。”

“当啷” 厨房传来勺子掉落的声音，白宇突然想起自己正坐在客厅的沙发上，他龙哥就在不远处的厨房里。白宇梗着脖子僵硬的回头看了一眼，只见他龙哥正挑高一只眉毛用有本事你来试试的眼神看他。

白宇咳嗽了一下，冲着他龙哥嘿嘿干笑两声，比了个口型说 “开玩笑的”，然后赶紧把头转回去不再看朱一龙了。

屏幕里七仔目睹了白宇缺心眼又一脸怂的样子，露出一副别说了我啥都懂的表情。

“哥，行吧，往哪个方向引导我有数了。本来想直接给你辟谣的，现在这么看来模棱两可一点可能更合适。”七仔内心OS，大哥你就算还没弯，也已经在弯的路上了。

“嗯？七仔你啥意思？”白宇感觉今天七仔似乎有种站在智商高地上俯瞰傻子的感觉。

“就是今日留一线，他日好相见的意思”说完七仔就挂了电话。

白宇对着已经恢复到微信界面的手机仍然一脸懵逼，突然身后传来脚步声，朱一龙走到白宇身边，揉了下他的头发问“中午想吃什么？”

白宇想了想，算了，七仔那边会处理好的，自己就别多操心了。

于是抬起头对着龙哥说：“我想吃烤肉，龙哥给我做吗？”

“中午吃可能有点来不及准备，要不中午随便吃点，晚上我们在院子里吃烤肉怎么样？”

“好啊，那下午我帮你一起准备”

午饭是朱一龙用贝果做的三明治，麦香味的贝果被从中间剖开，在涂过橄榄油的锅上稍微炙烤了一下，然后涂上奶油奶酪，铺上现成的松露火腿，再佐以酸黄瓜，海盐黑胡椒煸炒过的菌菇以及一点芝麻菜。白宇对此表示很满意，毕竟这玩意跟肉夹馍有异曲同工之妙。

晚餐自然丰盛多了，两个人一起在院子里搭上烧烤架子，把下午准备的一堆肉类和蔬菜放到烤架上烤着，白宇拿着一瓶啤酒站在烤架边上美其名曰帮忙，其实差不多等于龙哥投食，小白负责帮忙吃。

白宇啃完一只羊排，又灌了一口啤酒，顺便打了一个酒嗝，然后露出一脸不解的表情跟朱一龙说：

“龙哥，你说我这么粗糙邋遢的人，他们怎么会觉得我是个有男朋友的人呢？我就想问问哪个男的能看上我？我今天只发了张咱俩的影子合照就被上热搜了，他们都误会你是我男朋友，这怎么可能呢？他们又没看见你的脸，要是看见这脸误会一下还有可能…”

“小白，我是不是你又欠打了”

“龙哥，我不是那个意思，我是想说你长得好…帅(看)，要是他们看见你的脸，然后觉得我色令智昏为你弯了，那我觉得还挺和逻辑的。”

朱一龙把眼神从烧烤架挪到白宇身上，一双眼睛上上下下的把白宇扫视了一遍，然后纤长的睫毛忽闪了一下又转回到烧烤架上 “喜欢一个人的心情都差不多，从这点上来说异性恋和同性恋都没什么区别，如果我喜欢一个人，跟他是男人还是女人没有关系，只跟我喜欢他这件事情有关系。”

白宇被朱一龙的眼神扫视了一遍，突然觉得他的眼神里好像藏了无数只飞针一样，盯在哪里，哪里觉得痛，但痛感又很轻微好像还带着点痒。

半晌，白宇抬头看了看天上的星星说“确实”


	4. Chapter 4

这晚入睡前，白宇的脑子里有千万个念头彷佛弹幕般划过，有对自己反常行为的解析，有对龙哥态度的揣测，也有对自己自恋行为的吐槽，他以为这注定是一个失眠的夜晚，然而睡眠准时袭来且不携一缕幽梦。

待翌日白宇醒来时，太阳才刚刚冒个尖，映照着天边一点金黄，这金黄色渐渐蔓延，不多时便天光大亮。白宇似乎心情很好，像冥思苦想后终于解出了一道极难的数学题，以此获得了人生不可多得的一点小确幸。

朱一龙确是难得的起晚了，但相较于白宇平时的起床时间，此刻也还算早的，所以等他看到白宇已经站在厨房里忙活时感到有点惊异。

“龙哥早！我已经准备了早餐，你要试一下吗？”白宇的嘴角带笑，眼睛弯成一个好看的弧度，即使他的眼睛并不大，但你仍能看到一些好像星星碎片的光亮在眼中时隐时现。“我平时不太下厨，一年365天差不多300天都是在剧组里过的，实在不会做什么东西，唯一拿手的可能只有泡面，可我在你这里翻箱倒柜也没找到一包泡面，不过这个不重要，回国后我一定煮给你吃，各种口味的。”白宇说得有点不知所谓，但他仍然深吸口气尽力让自己能平静的表达。“我在冰箱里找到鸡蛋和培根，还有吐司，这个早餐虽然不算丰富，但我尽力去做了，我人生中有很多事情都没有尝试过，比如做饭，比如不分性别的喜欢一个人，也许最后结果很糟糕，可我如果不给自己个机会，我可能永远看不到这个结果，所以，龙哥，你要尝尝吗？”

这个早饭的邀约对朱一龙来说可能有点突兀，甚至若以朱一龙的性格来说，他可能会反感此类非常不严谨且自我感觉良好的发言，但对象换成了白宇，似乎接受起来也没有什么困难。

他慢慢走到岛台边，看着上面摆盘不佳的成品，鸡蛋太老，培根没熟，吐司烤焦了。作为一个对美食有要求的人，眼前的早餐在他眼里可以说通通都不合格，但他还是义无反顾的拿起了叉子，带着英勇就义的表情叉了一块煎蛋到嘴里，然而与他英勇就义的表情不符的是煎蛋被细细咀嚼着，舌头无数次划过有些焦干的蛋白边缘，一点焦苦的味道由舌尖传递给大脑，随着喉结的耸动煎蛋被吞咽至咽喉，食道，胃部乃至肠道。

“难吃”朱一龙说。

白宇有难掩的失落，但还是强装镇定地露出有些傻乎乎的笑容。

“不过没有关系，反正我们还有很长时间，可以一起慢慢学习。” 说完朱一龙露出了一个好看的笑容。

白宇的傻笑卡在那里又想自然的过渡成一个微笑，但是可能表情幅度过大，上下又衔接不畅，导致他现在的表情大概有点真傻了。

朱一龙不客气的嘲笑了他一通，然后充满嫌弃的看着白宇说：“你就做了这么点东西，怎么我的厨房能乱成这样？走开一点，今天的早餐还是由我来做，如果咱俩都一起吃了你做的早餐，我怕到时候没有人来给我们收尸。”

白宇立刻在旁边不服气的乱叫，嘴里嘟嚷着：“哪有你说的那么难吃，这可是我试过的，前面做了五个不好的都被我倒掉了。”

“所以你不仅弄乱我的厨房，还浪费我的食材。说，你得拿什么赔？”朱一龙嘴上仍旧带着嫌弃的指责白宇，但正在做早餐的手却毫不吝啬的把各种好材料丢进锅里，完全没有半分犹豫。

白宇凑近正在烧饭的朱一龙身边，有些紧张的舔了舔粉红色的嘴唇，快准狠的在朱一龙脸颊上啄吻了一下，然后赶紧小跑着撤离危险区域，嘴上还不忘耍贫：“未来影帝赐你香吻一枚，聊表心意”

偷袭速度太快，朱一龙都没反应过来，只剩脸颊上一点湿意在提醒他白宇这个泼皮到底做了什么，只听朱一龙怒吼一声：“白宇，你弄我一脸口水。”

早饭临时被换成了偏日式的风格，因为几乎像样的吐司都被白宇烤糊了，一点临时腌渍的味增黄瓜，放了虾仁鱿鱼和瑶柱还有小葱的天妇罗饼，还有加了海带蛤蜊的味增汤配上白米饭。两个人就着热汤吃的呼噜呼噜，白宇更是难得的多吃了一碗米饭，吃饱的两人就这样摊在椅子上发呆，看着窗外太阳明晃晃的撒在花园里。

过了一会儿朱一龙说：“草坪需要修剪了，还得洒水，太阳太大了水分流失的太快。”  
白宇伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋的说:“好，我和你一起”

顶着个大太阳，两人穿着长袖长裤长靴，朱一龙又找了两顶草帽罩在两个人的头上，现在俩人看起来都很像干农活的架势了，白宇咧嘴一笑：“早啊，朱大爷”，朱一龙也不客气的回敬：“早，白老头”。

除草机只有一台，掌握了操作要诀后，白宇就不肯再还给朱一龙，推着除草机满院子疯跑，边跑还边大喊“龙哥，你来追我啊！”  
朱一龙：“……”

默默无语的朱一龙拧开了自动浇水装置的控制阀，旋转花洒使整个花园进入雨季，置身其间的白宇也没能幸免，瞬间便变得浑身湿透。朱一龙看着变成落汤鸡的白宇忍不住在旁边幸灾乐祸的哈哈大笑，白宇只呆愣了片刻就气愤地丢下除草机朝朱一龙飞奔来，边跑还边张开双臂，朱一龙本来想转身就跑，奈何白宇的爆发力惊人，瞬间就窜至身前，一把将他抱住，被白宇胸口贴住的后背传来湿漉漉而又温热的触感，然后就被白宇从身后硬拖到旁边的草坪上，两个人胸口贴着后背的被花洒淋了个湿透，起初白宇还怕朱一龙跑了紧紧的勒着他，后来他发现朱一龙很乖似乎没有要挣扎的迹象，才渐渐将手略松开改抱住了对方的腰，顺便把下巴也搭在对方肩膀上。

朱一龙侧过头看着白宇“老白，你的那个赔偿我不认可，你打算敷衍赖账吗？”  
白宇稍微松了一只手，让朱一龙能转过身来，然后摘掉帽子把垂在眼前的湿头发捋到脑后笑眯眯地说：“朱老板不满意，那肯定得重新来，朱老板想要什么样的？”  
朱一龙眨了眨滴着水珠的长睫毛，眼神落在白宇比常人略显红润的嘴唇上，缓慢地贴了上去。  
白宇能感觉到离自己越来越近的鼻息，也能感觉到自己近乎疯狂的心跳，于是他只好闭上眼猛地把自己也凑了上去。

四片略显冰凉的唇瓣相贴，变换着角度体会对方的柔软，然而情热中的人礼貌性的会晤从来都是假象，骨子里想攻城略地让对方臣服才是本心，于是含住对方唇瓣或轻或重的吮咬，缠住对方舌头或紧或松的纠缠，两个人的身体在冷水中贴的死紧，彷佛要把对方揉进自己的身体里，直至鼻腔周围的空气变得稀薄，两个人才万分不舍的松开彼此。

在持续浇灌的冷水中两人头抵着头喘息，水顺着垂下的头发流到脸上再至下巴处滴落。不知道是谁先笑出声，另一个人也紧接着笑起来，两个人同时抬起头看着对方狼狈的样子，忍不住笑得更加欢快。

“龙哥，咱们俩这样好像有点傻。”  
“嗯，跟你呆久了，智商都变低了。”  
“……”白宇心想他龙哥好像真的有点学坏了，这嘴现在怎么比自己还贫。  
“汪汪汪…”可乐和奥斯卡也浑身湿漉漉的窜过来，围着两人裤脚打转，疯够了的两个人一人抄起一只赶紧跑进屋里，所过之处留下一滩水迹在地板上，好在一进门的右手边就有一间洗衣房，里面还有没来得及收起的干衣服，俩人随便找了条毛巾把可乐和奥斯卡包起来，然后又毫不避讳的在对方面前换了干的衣服。

老爷们换衣服确实没啥好避讳的，但心里存了非分之想的俩人凑在一起，不偷看一眼那也是不可能的。白宇偷偷瞄了眼他龙哥的身材“乖乖，看着那么瘦，怎么这么多肌肉，这胳膊这胸肌，啧啧啧…”

朱一龙上次就因为可乐和奥斯卡的调皮捣蛋不小心看了小白的腰和撅着的屁股，当时对白宇的细腰和翘臀留下了深刻印象，这会儿如此直观的看到对方的身材，不禁发现小白不光腰和屁股长得好，连锁骨和腿也好看，忍不住偷偷红了脸颊和耳朵尖，又要装作没事一样继续手里的动作，刚把衣服拉好，朱一龙就赶紧抱起可乐和奥斯卡，然后跟白宇说：“我去给他俩洗个澡，你也回屋洗个澡去，免得感冒了。”说完就匆匆忙忙出去了。

白宇看着有点落荒而逃意味的朱一龙，心想自己刚才应该没眼花，他龙哥确实是脸和耳朵好像红了的，想到这忍不住得瑟地咧开了嘴。

白宇好心的没有在这个时候再去逗他龙哥，而是转身上了楼回自己房间。简单的用热水冲洗了一下之后，又换上衣服趴在床上。他想了又想，拿出手机拨了个语音通话给七仔，电话嘟了两声后被接了起来。

“老板，有啥吩咐啊”七仔的声音从听筒里传来。  
“嗯，没啥，昨天的事情处理的咋样了”  
“放心，热搜已经压下去了，也找了几个专业摄影的博主帮忙澄清照片中是光影效果，并不是真的牵手。工作室这边顺便出了个声明，说明如若个别微博用户继续造谣牵手将追究法律责任”

“唔，做得挺好的…”白宇听到七仔的处理结果感觉放心了不少，虽然以国内目前的接受程度，他和龙哥可能未来很久都不能公开彼此真正的关系，但即使这样，他也并不想在公众面前直接否认，可能龙哥未必真的在乎，但他就是不想自己的任何行为让对方感到有一丝受伤。

“哥，你是不是还有什么话想说？”七仔果然是很了解白宇的，只是听对方的语气就大概能猜出来一点.

“嗯——七仔，其实我和龙哥在一起了，我觉得工作室需要知道一下这个事情。”白宇稍微停顿了一下，继续说：“还有就是你有空的时候帮我看看房子，我想换个房子，我现在的公寓太小，也没有什么生活气息，我想换个有花园的房子。”

“哥，你和龙哥在一起我不意外，但是你这么认真我有点意外，你们这才认识几天，是不是有点太快了？”七仔有点不理解，他知道白羊座做事情容易冲动，但是白宇不是初出茅庐的毛头小子，他在娱乐圈这么复杂的地方摸爬滚打，自然是有自己的细腻和玲珑心的，她不明白他怎么对这段可能不被大众接受的感情这么容易的就走了心。

“是有点太快了，但是这事跟快不快也没什么关系，就是你遇到一个人，然后你的脑子你的心都跟你说就是他了，我根本就没有办法反抗也不想反抗，总之就是觉得在这个人身边就特别安定。”白宇并没有被七仔的质疑打乱阵脚，反而说完后内心特别平静，就像这是推演了一万遍得出的答案。

“行吧—哥，我尊重你的想法，工作室这边会提前做点预案，以便应对突发情况。房子我也会帮你看的，但是现在北京买房子也不容易，稍微好点的房子看上了就得立刻下手，否则就可能被别人买走了，你回头把详细要求发我一下吧，回头我找到合适的房子再联系你，之前帮你买公寓时做的购房委托公证书应该还有效，你看好了我直接帮你办理也可以的。”七仔絮絮叨叨地念叨了一大堆，末了忍不住又问了一句：“哥，你将来真不会后悔么.”

白宇特别平静的说：“不后悔，他特别好。”


	5. Chapter 5

直了29年的白宇，没想到自己居然还小范围的出了次柜，说内心毫无波动是不可能的，但这个纠结也没有持续很久，因为他深知人越是随着年龄增长，见识越广，越是难以瞬间心动，考虑的事情越来越多，做事情的目的越来越不单纯，然而他见龙哥第一眼就心动，之后的每一眼都让他越陷越深，幸运的是让你心动的人也对你心动，那为什么要纠结？有人可能想讨论什么长久，但什么能长久呢？连生命都不能长久，又为什么总期盼万事万物要长久呢，何况你试都不试，那岂不是连刹那也没有.

白宇陷在床垫里眼睛望着天花板，忍不住在想龙哥现在在干嘛，说来也怪，没确定关系时，虽然偶尔也想对方，但也没有到不见就想得难受的地步. 但此刻两人虽然才分开1小时不到，他已经想的有点抓心挠肝，好想爬起来去看看龙哥在干嘛. 

行动派从来都是说干就干，白宇一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻起来，还没下床就听到敲门声，他连鞋都没穿就小跑到门口去开门.  
“龙哥” 白宇猛地拉开门朝站在门口的朱一龙咧着嘴傻笑.

朱一龙先是被白宇这零秒反应的开门速度吓了一跳，随即又因为感受到白宇跟他一样迫切想看见对方的这股欲望而感到高兴.于是朱一龙想也没想的就说：“小，老白，我想你了，就过来看看你.”

白宇被这记直球拍的脑袋都晕，他说什么来着，他龙哥就是不撩人时自带天然撩气场，真撩起来简直要人命. 白宇被撩的连脖子都通红，不知道下句接什么只好侧过身去让龙哥先进来.

别看刚才站门口的时候朱一龙好像挺勇猛，这会儿真进了屋又有点拘谨. 这房间吧若是当个卧室那还算挺大的，但是若说会客吧那真是除了床好像也没有哪里能坐的.所以朱一龙这会儿站在房间中间，不知道自己下一步该拐哪儿去，只恨自己当时布置这间房时怎么没想着放个沙发或椅子什么的，倒是白宇完全没在意，冲到床边三两下把乱七八糟的被子扒拉到床头方向，然后又冲他龙哥招招手说：“来来，龙哥坐这里.”说完自己先大剌剌地盘腿上床.

朱一龙下意识地咬了下嘴唇，腿却很自觉地走到床边坐下，只是这背挺的太直，让整个人看着很僵硬. 白宇这个人未必有多放得开，但是他只要看到他龙哥一本正经地害羞，就管不住自己总想逗逗他.所以白宇故意扯着龙哥的胳膊把他拽倒在床头的一团被子上，嘴上还带着戏谑地说：“哎龙哥，你这样好像误入女妖洞府的唐僧啊.” 朱一龙虽然面皮上见红，手却伸起来撸了一把白宇的胡茬，说：“看你这胡子拉碴，分明是个男妖精.”

朱一龙已经完全适应了白宇的调戏，有时候好像白宇一说混话他反而更能放松. 这会儿俩人借着互相调侃，姿势也很自然地调整成一起依靠着床头半躺在床上.白宇在朱一龙面前一向话痨惯了，往常都是天南海北的闲扯，今儿个他想聊点正经的，于是他问：“龙哥，你什么时候开始喜欢我的啊？” 白宇是真的很好奇，因为他觉得他龙哥那么好，长得帅人又温柔，还有生活情调，不像自己糙汉一个，除了演戏啥也不会，龙哥怎么能看上他呢？

朱一龙被白宇问的一愣，多少还有些不好意思. 但是他仔细想了想好像还真没有什么头绪，只能如实回答：“其实我也不知道是什么时候喜欢上你的，可能是机场见你的时候就有点心动，也可能是日常相处的点点滴滴，具体是什么时候我说不清楚，就是觉得跟你在一起很舒服，做什么都很开心.”

白宇心里有点儿美，原来他和龙哥对彼此的感觉是一样的，虽然结果让他满意，但白宇还是忍不住想逗逗他龙哥，他故意半爬起来靠近朱一龙耳朵，用很小的音量说：“其实我是被哥哥美色勾引的，只是不知道我的美色有没有勾引到哥哥啊？”朱一龙被扫在耳朵尖上的热气熏的一缩，瞬间又觉得心跳有点过快，半晌才轻轻吐了个“有”字. 白宇一听更不肯放过他，继续追问：“那哥哥你说说是被我哪里的美色吸引的啊？”

朱一龙知道白宇是在故意调戏他，便不想随了他的愿让他以后更得寸进尺，于是朱一龙不知道哪里来的一股虎劲儿一把把小白摁倒在床上，手顺着小白的大腿根一路往上摸，先摸到屁股再一路摸到腰线，嘴上还不忘告诉小白“是这里”，白宇在被摁倒的那一刻就懵了，直到反应过来他龙哥的手正在摸他屁股还有腰才想起来不好意思，然而还没完，很快他又感觉到龙哥的手从T恤里一路摸到胸口，流连了一下，又抚向了锁骨，然后龙哥低沉的声音说“还有…这里，还有...” 最后的这个“还有”被拖了长音，白宇本来红的滴血的脸忍不住转过去寻着声音想弄明白还有后面是什么，结果脸刚转过去就被从领口伸出的手固定住，就着这个姿势白宇的嘴唇被轻啄了一下，然后才听到一句低声的“这里”.

白宇没想到他龙哥还有这种骚操作，只觉得自己的大脑好像都烧短路了，调戏别人的人和被调戏的人这会儿都脸红心跳呼吸急促，尤其是朱一龙，虎劲儿过去了才觉得自己刚刚好像，有点，不太好，才确定关系就这样小白会不会不开心？想到这朱一龙僵硬的躺回自己的位置，胸口又酸又满又乱，也不知道自己接下来到底该干什么. 忽然一只灵巧的手顺着掌心穿过指缝，紧紧扣住了他的手，朱一龙侧过头去，就看到白宇虽然一脸红晕却笑得见牙不见眼，瞧见他转过头来更是带着几分甜蜜的说道“哥哥，喜欢你.” 

朱一龙用空着的一只手抱住白宇，顺势把脑袋埋在他颈窝里，鼻子嘴巴触着的都是来自恋人的温热和香气，朱一龙就着这个姿势闷声闷气的回答：“小白，我也喜欢你.”

许是早上起得早了，也可能是终于把话说开精神放松了，俩人躺在床上就着这个姿势又耳鬓厮磨了一会儿居然一起睡了过去. 这个不尴不尬的早午觉一下睡到了下午4点，同样没有吃到午饭的可乐和奥斯卡已经饿得冲到楼上来挠门了，被吵醒的两个人睡眼惺忪地躺在床上，白宇用胳膊肘怼怼龙哥，意思让他下床去开门，龙哥也抬起胳膊肘怼怼他让他去开门，两个人幼稚地躺在床上你怼我一下我怼你一下，谁也不肯下床.

可乐和奥斯卡在门口等不及了，不光挠门还开始汪汪汪地叫起来，俩只狗在门口此起彼伏地吠叫着，好像在交流“这俩人在屋里干啥呢，咋还不出来，是不是死了，要不要报警. ”

在可乐和奥斯卡的不屑努力下，龙哥终于熬不过白宇挪下床去开门，白宇顶着一头乱毛坐在床上笑得一脸得意：“嘿嘿嘿，哥哥我赢了！” 朱一龙看见白宇一脸得瑟样，被逗得笑弯了眼角，嘴上还不忘说人家：“幼稚！” 

白宇无奈的翻个白眼，他这叫幼稚，那龙哥你那就不叫幼稚吗？但嘴上还是说着：“是是是，我最幼稚，哥哥又成熟又温柔. ” 朱一龙被白宇捋得没脾气，这人大概就是专门生来对付他的.

“小白，你肚子饿不饿，晚饭我们早点吃吧” 一觉睡过了午饭，朱一龙这会儿就惦记白宇的胃不吃午饭会不会不舒服.  
“还行，稍微有点饿，不过我还能忍一会儿，可乐和奥斯卡也饿坏了，你赶紧先喂它俩吧.”  
“那我先去厨房看看，你多穿件衣服再下来，晚上天气凉了别冷到。”朱一龙不放心他，又折回去从衣柜里捞了件衣服塞给白宇，才带着可乐和奥斯卡先下了楼。

白宇从楼上下来看见自己的恋人正在厨房里准备食材，朱一龙也听到了白宇的脚步声抬起头来，一双大眼睛盈满笑意弯成了好看的月牙形，白宇就忍不住凑上去亲亲恋人的嘴唇，转而从身后搂住他的腰。

“晚上吃什么呀，我也来帮帮你吧”白宇把头压在龙哥的肩膀上，下巴还忍不住凑过去在对方脸上蹭蹭，看起来就像一只撒娇的大狗。

朱一龙被蹭得脸痒痒的，抬起手拍了下白宇的脑门：“别闹，我们晚上做个快手菜，我怕你饿久了胃不舒服，我先处理下鸡腿，你帮我去花园里摘点生菜土豆和胡萝卜。”

“好嘞！龙哥放心，这次保证圆满完成任务。”继上次摘菜的乌龙事件已经过去好多天了，现在他已经有足够的自信不会再认错这些菜了.

果然没一会儿，白宇提着装满菜的小篮子雄赳赳气昂昂地回来了，把篮子往料理台上一放说：“龙哥，快看! 是不是一样没差？我厉害吧！”

朱一龙看了眼篮子，又看了看满脸邀功的小白，觉得自己的恋人怎么这么可爱，于是带着宠溺地说：“我们家小白就是厉害！”

被夸奖的小白笑得露出一口小白牙，然后干劲儿十足地把菜挪到水池里，“哥哥，我来把菜也洗了，这种粗活就交给我来干，你就负责做大厨掌勺就可以了。”

两个人在厨房里一起忙碌，30分钟不到已经可以开饭了，铸铁锅做的鸡肉料理被直接端上了桌，每人配了一份蛋炒饭就开始吃起来。

白宇咬了一口鸡肉，鸡肉表皮有点酥，内里却很嫩，一口下去还有汤汁，砸吧砸吧嘴里好像还有芝麻味，白宇忍不住感到惊奇问龙哥：“龙哥，这个鸡肉怎么这么好吃？”

朱一龙喜欢看到白宇因为自己做的食物露出满足的表情，他笑着对白宇说：“这个菜其实就是日本的家常菜，我前几年一个人住在轻井泽，邻居家有个独居的奶奶经常叫我去她家里吃饭，后来我就跟她学了这道菜的烧法，鸡肉用清酒腌制一小会儿，然后再下锅煎既可以让表皮酥脆又能留住内里水分，刚刚出锅前我把鸡肉和生菜捞出来，又放了点白芝麻酱和土豆胡萝卜一起翻煮了下，这样他们再混在一起就会都沾上芝麻香了。”

白宇听完有点羡慕，想想自己拍戏或做活动也去了好多地方，但是从来没有时间在一个地方停留下来去感受当地生活，不禁觉得自己以前这五年一心拼事业好像错过了好多风景。

瞧出了自己恋人的一点小情绪，朱一龙伸手把人揽到身边亲亲对方的耳朵说：“小白，以后只要你有空咱们就出去，我们把漂亮的地方都买上房子，自己住也跟别人分享，跟当地人学做菜，一起逛超市，总之你想做什么我都陪你。”白宇畅想了一下这种生活，觉得只要跟龙哥一起，去哪里应该都挺开心。

饭后两个人窝在客厅沙发里一起打游戏，白宇发现平时温和的龙哥到了游戏里居然非常生猛，反而是平时活泼惯了的白宇打起游戏来居然谨慎小心，所以勇猛战士遇上伏地魔的结果就是：  
“龙哥，龙哥，你怎么又死了？”  
“老白老白，快来，你干什么呢？你怎么还没来？”  
两个人虽然在游戏里互相嫌弃，但窝在沙发上的两个人倒是头靠着头，腿叠着腿，玩了没两局也不知道是谁先触动了开关，两个人就都丢了手机又吻在了一起，年轻人凑在一起总是很容易就点火，烧到关键时候才想起来家里好像该有的东西都没有，只能堪堪住手，此时两个人的脑子里都想着：“不行，明天得进躺城了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“疼疼疼。。。，龙哥，你轻点。。。”白宇呲牙咧嘴的坐在沙发上，脖子和肩膀被朱一龙捏得直往旁边躲。  
“活该让你疼，晚上不好好睡觉”朱一龙嘴上虽然抱怨，手上按摩的动作却没停，捏着捏着就发现这人总是往旁边躲，他就用另一只手死死按住白宇的头。白宇继上次拎行李后再次见识了朱一龙的手劲儿，被捏得欲哭无泪只能嗷嗷乱叫，看起来很像一只炸毛的猫。

白宇为什么会这样？这得从昨晚说起。昨天吃完晚饭，白宇负责洗碗收拾厨房，回来就看见朱一龙抱着手机窝在沙发上傻乐，白宇好奇地走过去想看看对方在干嘛，结果发现龙哥正在刷他的微博和表情包，看到一些沙雕好笑的就边笑边保存，白宇不干了，立刻去抢朱一龙的手机，两个人为个手机又在沙发上斗做一团，后来白宇一蹬腿生气了 “龙哥，这不公平，你想看我的微博随时都能看，但你是不是也得贡献出你的账号，我们互相看才公平。” 朱一龙想了想也对，不过他的微博账号平时只用来刷刷国内新闻什么的，自己是从来不发的，所以就把自己的ins账号给了白宇，白宇虽然若干年前注册过一个ins账号，但是因为国内翻墙不方便，工作又忙，时间长了也就疏于打理，上面只挂了几张大学时期和刚毕业那会儿的照片，他把这个连粉丝也不知道的旧账号翻出来直接关注了龙哥。

洗完澡白宇就窝在床上开始翻朱一龙的社交图片，他一条一条的从近期的看到以前的，越刷就越是停不下来，这个男人的前30年没有他的参与，他们作为陌生人分散在地球的两端各自有着自己的生活，白宇心里明白两人的过去与彼此无关，他们应该关注的是未来，但是心里还是忍不住想知道，在那个自己不曾参与的过去，对方是怎样生活的。

这一看看得好像坐过山车似的，看见朱一龙分享的开心有趣的事情，自己也裹在被子里偷偷跟着乐，看见一些似乎意有所指地消极内容就跟着也拧紧了眉头，看见对方偶尔发的几个跟女性朋友的合照还@人家的，就心里泛酸，又管不住自己的手顺着@的路径跑去把对方的ins也翻一翻，非要找点蛛丝马迹证实他龙哥跟对方的具体关系，后来白宇自己也不知道自己是什么时候抱着手机睡着的，早上起来就发现自己睡落枕了，脖子歪向一边根本不敢动，一动就疼的要命。白宇缩在床上，一想到自己落枕的原因是因为窥探龙哥的过去导致的，心里就觉得有点难堪尴尬，干脆自暴自弃缩在被窝里不肯出来了。

朱一龙早就做好了早饭却一直不见白宇下来，眼看着一清早起来做的biangbiang面都要糊成一坨了，朱一龙终于忍不住上楼去敲白宇的门，敲了几声没有动静，朱一龙有点慌了，小白是不是生病了？他推门进去，屋子里一点声响也没有，窗帘还拉着，床上被子里鼓起一团，朱一龙快步走到床边，掀开被子的一个角把小白的脑袋扒拉出来，撩开头发用手贴着脑门试探着他的体温。其实朱一龙刚一开门的时候白宇就听到了，但是他的鸵鸟心态让他没能有所动作，只能躺在被子里继续装死，这会儿被朱一龙摸着脑门才心虚地哼唧了一声，嘴里咕哝着：“没发烧。。。”

发现白宇体温正常，朱一龙才放下心来，他坐在床边帮白宇捋了捋睡的乱糟糟的头发问他：“怎么不起来吃早饭，是哪里不舒服了？”白宇有点别扭但还是实话实说了，告诉朱一龙自己昨天看手机看睡着了，早上起来有点落枕，朱一龙无奈的叹口气 “你说说你这么大人了，怎么还跟小孩似的，看手机还能看落枕，起来下楼先吃早饭，吃完我给你按按。”

白宇心虚，这会儿又有点饿，只能乖乖爬起来洗漱了下跟着下楼了，期间他因为稍微扭了下头，疼得发出“嘶嘶”的声音，朱一龙瞧着白宇顶着一头乱毛，一只手还捂着脖子不敢动，觉得他这个样子实在是好笑又可爱，不禁背对着白宇偷偷地笑了起来。白宇吃着面条余光正好瞄到朱一龙背对着他肩膀抖动，内心霎时感到委屈并气愤，心想老子还不是因为你才这样，你竟然还敢嘲笑我？想到这白宇顿时恶向胆边生，像一只大猫一样飞扑到朱一龙的背上，用两只手箍住对方的脖子，两脚缠在腰上，嘴巴不客气的一口咬在朱一龙的耳朵上。朱一龙被白宇这个183cm的大个子从身后一扑，险些脸着地地踉跄出去几步，好不容易稳住重心后赶紧托住白宇的大腿，怕自己一时不稳把他也摔出去，然后假装严肃地说：“小白，不要闹。”

白宇这一口下去毕竟没舍得真使力气，只是用牙齿轻轻地磨一磨就改用嘴唇叼着，听见朱一龙说话，他也没放开对方的耳朵，就着这个姿势口齿不清地说：“咬你，让你嘲笑我。” 朱一龙被白宇这个幼稚的行为逗得哭笑不得，只能安抚地拍拍白宇的屁股，“我哪有嘲笑，我那是看我们家小白菜可爱才笑的，小白菜同学你说说，你满3岁了没有啊，你这个行为是不是太幼稚了，我跟你说没成年可不能谈恋爱啊。” 白宇心里还憋着鼓劲儿，他可不想让他龙哥老是像对小朋友一样对待他，他也是个29的大男人了，人生虽然过了没有三分之一，但加上以往演戏的经历也算多活了几辈子，还治不了你一个心理年龄5岁的小朋友？

白宇故意压低声音凑在朱一龙耳朵边上说：“我当然成年了，不仅能谈恋爱，还能做很多事情，比如。。。上你，龙哥要不要试试？” 朱一龙被白宇吹在耳边的风搞得呼吸一滞，等听清楚白宇说的什么后忍不住内心冷笑了一声，然后舔了舔后槽牙说：“好啊，改天试试，今天先把你的歪脖病治好吧。” 白宇气得趴在朱一龙背上又是一阵扑腾，朱一龙就用力箍紧他两条腿往客厅走，走到沙发附近直接把人甩在沙发上，然后这才按住白宇帮他按摩肩颈。

白宇被按得半边身子都麻了，但感觉脖颈那里好像也比之前舒活多了，这才又听朱一龙问他，好好的大半夜为什么不睡觉？白宇沉默了一会儿，轻描淡写地说“刷你的ins刷的太入迷了”

朱一龙抿起嘴角，眼睛笑得弯弯的，他当然知道白宇的心思，就像他也忍不住想窥探对方的过去一样，他甚至还在白宇不知道的时候偷偷看了好几部白宇主演的片子，一面觉得小白演得真好，一面看到感情戏部分又心里泛酸地想把这些戏份快进，纵然平时可以像个成熟男人一样处理事业和生活，但一触及到自己爱的那个人，好像一下又回到了躁动的青春期，有时候幼稚的像个小男孩。

人说嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗是有道理的，白宇虽然以前对打理生活这事儿没什么概念，但最近这段时间天天跟龙哥混在一起，耳濡目染的也开始喜欢做些日常的琐碎小事，比如龙哥负责烧饭，他就负责洗碗，龙哥打扫卫生，他就去花园里修剪枝条除杂草，顺便还会采点花装点下房间。这会儿白宇又像往常一样拿着把剪刀在院子里的果树上热情地挥舞着，丝毫不管他已经把这棵可怜的果树修剪的有点秃顶的趋势。朱一龙从屋子里出来的时候，就看见白宇在阳光下仿佛被度了层乳白色的光晕的背影，站在一片已经结出点红色小果子的果树旁，好看的简直像是一个误入奇幻森林的少年。白宇听到“咔嚓”一声，回头看见龙哥正拿着手机拍照，看到他转过头来还冲他勾唇一笑，白宇被这一笑勾的三魂丢了七魄，以前他一听粉丝说什么舔颜，颜狗什么的，心里充满了不理解，现在却只能在内心唾弃自己“货真价实颜狗一条。”

白宇拿着剪刀走过去，伸着头去看龙哥都拍了些啥，“哎，你咋拍我背影啊？来来来，让宇哥给你摆几个专业的pose，你想要啥感觉的你说，宇哥都能来。“ 说着白宇就拎着把剪刀耍起帅来，朱一龙被逗得发出盒盒盒盒的笑声，当然不会放过这个获取表情包的好机会，拿起手机全都拍下来了。白宇还不知道自己已经给他哥又贡献了一波表情包，还得意的说 “咋样？宇哥是不是厉害？专业能力过硬不？” 朱一龙一边笑一边说“硬硬硬。。。宇哥最硬" ，白宇听着有点不对劲儿，忍不住翻了个白眼: “嘿，你个浓眉大眼的，想不到这么不正经。” 朱一龙脸一红，低眉顺眼地羞涩一笑，这乍一看真是一脸纯情，白宇这段时间已经了解了他龙哥的尿性，忍不住心里吐槽 “不去当演员可惜了，这个精分啊。”

朱一龙挑了一张在阳光下有点虚幻的白宇的背影照，卡了个1314的点分别传了微博和ins，这是不能与人分享的喜悦，是隐秘之欢。白宇翻着手机看见了龙哥传的那张照片，嘴角不自觉勾起了笑，然后用自己的ins号点了个赞，想了想又挑了一张拿着剪刀拍的正面照更新了自己的微博，粉丝纷纷在下面留言点赞，大家的画风都是”哈哈哈，白叔好沙雕。。。“ 只有白宇自己知道，这是他与龙哥的隔空示爱，是两个人的调情。

无所事事，吃饱了睡，睡饱了吃基本就是白宇的假期写照，这会儿太阳刚落山俩人已经在厨房里开始准备晚餐，当然了白宇的作用不在于帮忙，他就是在这撩闲的，一会儿凑过去抱抱，一会儿要亲亲，搞得可乐和奥斯卡总是担心自己被这人踩了爪子，只能在厨房里拼命绕开他跑，可是主人在哪儿，这人就凑到哪儿，他俩这两只亲儿子一点下脚的地方都没有，最可恶的是每次他俩在厨房蹭主人裤腿都会被主人嫌弃挡路了，现在主人被这么大个人缠着非但没有嫌弃还露出一副美滋滋的表情，人真是太双标了，回头还要把罪名挂在狗身上，什么双标狗，我们狗最实心眼了好嘛。

白宇此刻就像一只大型猫科动物一样，没骨头的趴在朱一龙后背上，手搂着腰，脑袋搭在肩膀上，整个人随着朱一龙的动作配合的晃来晃去，手机的通讯音响起，白宇瞄了一眼是七仔发来的视频邀请，完全不避讳的还是就着这个姿势举起手机，视频一接通，七仔就被突然出现在手机里的画面吓得眼前一花，险些把手机直接摔在地上，靠，不就老板撒狗粮虐狗吗，怎么跟看限制级画面是的，整得自己小心脏都跟着怦怦跳。

”哎，七仔，啥事你说“ 白宇完全没意识到自己现在这行为的杀伤力，很平常的询问七仔，反而是朱一龙有点不好意思，他毕竟跟七仔不熟，也不知道白宇已经在人家面前出过柜了，赶紧挣扎着想挪开一点，白宇还偏不理解他，他一动白宇就也跟着动，嘴上还说 " 龙哥，你别动，你一动我手机乱晃。" 朱一龙没办法只能抬起头尴尬地笑笑当做跟七仔打过招呼。

七仔头一回这么近距离看见活得老板他对象，之前虽然照片见过，但是毕竟那是不会动的只有某一个角度的.jpg，现在对方这么大特写一样怼在镜头上，还能眨眼还能笑，七仔内心简直受到一万点暴击，内心不禁感叹老板弯的有道理啊。

等了半天没等到七仔说话的白宇忍不住敲敲手机屏幕，“咋了七仔，说话啊” ，七仔一惊，心想完了，盯着老板对象看是不是得被扣工资了？赶紧清清嗓子说：“哦，哥，其实是有个工作的事情想跟你商量下，D家品牌总监发了邀请想让你参加月底的巴黎时装周，我们都觉得这个机会不错，大品牌的时尚资源对你的商业价值提升有好处，而且你现在人也在法国，去一趟挺方便的，不会耽误你几天假期，你看行不行？”

除了演戏，白宇在其他工作面前一向很好说话，所以就跟七仔说：“行啊，这个你们比较专业，听你们的呗。” 七仔就知道宇哥肯定会同意的，但是她还有其他事情要说：“ 但是呢宇哥，这事情现在有个问题，因为你人在法国，所以他们就安排了你直接去他们巴黎总部去挑衣服，因为后面大秀的时间安排，所以只留了月中15号和16号两天给看秀艺人挑衣服，剩下的时间他们要都留给model了，但是我们的签证最快要下礼拜才能出签，出签后才能订机票，万一赶不上15号之前到法国，你就得自己去巴黎试装了。”

白宇愣了一下，自己去巴黎试装也不是不行，但是一般这种事情身边都会有几个工作人员跟对方现场交涉的，艺人自己单枪匹马直接跟对方工作人员对接的情况不多见。白宇还在琢磨这个可行性，朱一龙已经出声了：“要不，我陪小白一起去，我可以假装工作人员，你们把现场的大体流程告诉我，我应该可以。”

七仔眼睛一亮，对呀，老板夫看着挺靠谱，法语沟通还更顺畅，只是去试装而已，现场流程也不复杂应该很好应付，而且有啥事情肯定会护着宇哥，这简直是最好人选呀。于是七仔赶紧人精似的说：“哎，谢谢龙哥帮忙，我们这边也抓紧时间准备，争取能提早到达，你和宇哥有啥需要我们带过来的东西直接让宇哥微信我，我们来的时候都给你们捎过来。”

虽然白宇也是热络的性格，但朱一龙迄今为止好像还是不习惯除了白宇以外的人的自来熟，所以这面上就有点尴尬，脸也稍微有点红，白宇瞧见他哥这表情，忍不住生出点坏心想要逗逗他，于是把嘴唇凑过去在朱一龙的脸上波了一口，说 “谢谢龙哥”，瞬间朱一龙的脸，脖子和耳朵就以肉眼可见的速度红透了，这可是当着别人的面，小白怎么这么没轻没重的，于是朱一龙自以为很凶的说了一句：“你走开!" 白宇见恶作剧得逞，笑得见牙不见眼，头也抬起来发出“哈哈哈”的笑声。

七仔全程围观，内心一排"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊" 的弹幕飘过，脸上还要强做镇定地说："那就这么说定了，宇哥龙哥，我等下把具体流程发过来，拜拜！" 赶紧挂断电话的七仔一刻也等不了的拉了另外两个助理妹子进群，发下一条语音：“哎呦我去，太刺激了！”


	7. Chapter 7

巴黎时装周的行程安排的很匆忙，月中15号和16号两天试装品牌赞助的衣服，25号就要看秀，白宇他们居住的村庄靠近尼斯，他们得开车到尼斯再乘飞机飞往巴黎，虽然飞行时间只有一个半小时，但若也算上开车到城里的路程，单程也要3个多小时，所以两个人商议好了，提早到巴黎试完衣服后就不返回来了，直接在巴黎住到看秀结束，这样一来临走前家里就要打理好，可乐和奥斯卡也得带着一起去巴黎。  
临时增加的行程让两个人一下变成了忙碌的陀螺，白宇帮着朱一龙清点食材，认真的拿个小本子记下来冰箱里哪些食物要在出发前吃掉，储物柜里屯的零食哪些放不住要提前消化掉，朱一龙则要把小菜园里的蔬菜打理一下，已经长好了成熟的果实全部摘下来，留一部分做食材，剩下的拿去送给附近的邻居，顺便拜托相熟的邻居在他们外出期间帮忙照看下花园。  
白宇以前出门拍戏从来没在乎过家里是否需要清理，反正他基本也不会屯什么东西放在家里，也就偶尔发生过拍完戏回到家打开冰箱发现一罐过期长毛咸菜的事情，若是回了西安老家就更没有什么事情需要他操心，反正白妈妈都会把家里打理的井井有条，只有这段时间跟朱一龙住在一起，他才开始有了点过日子的实感，白宇想想有点好笑，一边理东西一边跟朱一龙说：“哥哥，我觉得不对啊，咱俩这刚谈恋爱怎么就像老夫老妻是的，我拍的戏里谈恋爱可都是很浪漫的。”  
朱一龙本来正在挑选菜园里摘下来的蔬菜，听见白宇说的话就停下了动作，朱一龙有点呆愣地看着白宇眨了眨眼睛，然后表情又变得有点不知所措，他搓搓手充满抱歉地说：“我这个人确实有点闷也挺无聊的，实在想不出什么浪漫的事，你喜欢我怎么做你告诉我，只要你说了我肯定能做到。” 白宇没想到自己随口开个玩笑他哥还当真了，每当这种时候他就感觉朱一龙有种傻乎乎的可爱 “嗨哟我的哥，逗你玩呢，我能想到最浪漫的事就是和你一起慢慢变老啊。” 白宇笑弯了嘴角眼睛还故意朝着朱一龙眨一眨眼，然后一边哼歌一边继续清点的工作。  
七仔那边已经明确回复说赶不上15号之前到达了，只能把试装流程和造型师根据D家这季男装挑选的几个适合白宇的服装造型一起发了过来，具体用哪套只能到时候现场看了。朱一龙的性格本来就是做事极认真的，何况这次还是小白的事情，他把现场流程打印出来仔细研究，根据流程想到一些问题也及时的问团队惯例要怎么解决，连D家这季的所有男装他都在网上查了一遍，白宇瞧着他龙哥这个认真紧张的样子，不禁安慰他道：“没事龙哥，你不用这么紧张，你又不是真正的工作人员哪能事事都了解，到时候万一有事情我临场应变也是没问题的。” 朱一龙摇摇头，眼睛盯着屏幕都没抬起来说：“我多做点功课，你不就能更安心一点。” 白宇感觉心里有股暖流，他哥确实不擅长甜言蜜语也不够浪漫，但白宇还是每次都能被他做的这些小事，说的那些一点也不花哨的话感动。  
提前一天，两个人带着两只狗乘上了去巴黎的飞机，虽然离看秀的日子还远，国内媒体未必会在机场蹲守，但保险起见白宇还是一下飞机就带上帽子口罩和朱一龙一前一后的走。朱一龙临行前已经联系了负责照看巴黎民宿的管家开车来接他们，白宇印象里管家应该都是白胡子的绅士老爷爷，可一出机场就看见一个个头娇小，一头红发的姑娘朝他们小跑过来，姑娘走到近前毫不羞涩地搂住朱一龙来了个贴面礼，白宇站在旁边还没反应过来，姑娘又转头抱住白宇来了个贴面礼，然后用带点法国口音的英文说“嘿，你就是white对吧？” 白宇呆愣了一下赶紧答应，然后又求助的看向朱一龙。接收到来自白宇的求助目光，朱一龙赶紧给他介绍说这是苏珊娜，负责帮忙打理几间在巴黎的民宿，也是他大学一个同学的妹妹，白宇凑到朱一龙耳朵边小声问：“她知道咱俩关系吗？” 朱一龙朝他眨眨眼，笑着说：“知道” 然后牵起他的手示意苏珊娜带他们去停车场。白宇被朱一龙攥住手，也没想着缩回来，反而把心一横，心想谁爱拍谁拍，能拍着老子就认。  
车子开了不到一个小时已经驶入巴黎市区，七拐八拐后停在一栋非常有法国特色的公寓楼下，苏珊娜一边在前面带路一边说："你们通知的太晚了，最近还空着的民宿就剩这一间了，靠近塞纳河畔那几间都已经被预订掉了，不过这间也有好处的，是历史古建筑，闹中取静，离地铁站也近出行很方便。" 白宇听了个七七八八，朱一龙又跟他解释了一遍，白宇突然自己找到笑点说："哎，龙哥，你这就是传说中的房哥吧？" 朱一龙没明白，问什么是房哥？白宇就笑着说就是有好多房产啊，光靠房子就能养老了，朱一龙顺着这个思路琢磨了一下，好像是这么回事，只是这些房子里有些是他自己的，有些因为是历史建筑不能买卖，只是签订了长期租赁协议而已，但确实是靠房子赚钱的，然后他就很认真的跟白宇说：“我是你的，我的自然也都是你的，现在你也是房哥。” 白宇哭笑不得地说："哎呦哥，你这什么年代看得霸道总裁剧，你咋不给我承包一片鱼塘呢？” 朱一龙一脑袋问号，心想上哪儿承包一片鱼塘？  
苏珊娜把他俩送到门口交了钥匙，临走还带走了可乐和奥斯卡，顺便叮嘱朱一龙和白宇明天办完事不要忘记去她家把可乐和奥斯卡接回来。告别苏珊娜两人才开门进屋，房间是典型的法式公寓，进门的玄关不算宽敞，左边是凹进去的鞋柜，右边是一面雕花古董镜，穿过玄关后，右手边的空间开阔起来，是一个白色风格的开放式厨房，地砖倒是黑白的，左边墙上则有一扇顶天立地的白色雕花对拉门连通了客厅，整间房屋几乎都是纯白色风格，除了略显老旧的实木地板散发出温润的暖黄光泽。  
白宇东瞅瞅西看看，踩着拖鞋朝客厅走去，客厅不像国内讲究的那种四四方方的风格，反而是面向街角形成一个大夹角，两面墙上各有两扇落地窗，推开可以走出去站在黑色雕花的铁栏杆前俯视街道。白宇趴在栏杆上往下看，回头笑嘻嘻地跟朱一龙说：“龙哥，这里挺不错，白天坐这喝着咖啡看下面行人我能看一天。" 朱一龙快步走过去把白宇从栏杆上拉起来提醒他 “小心点，不要靠着栏杆，这建筑太老了，万一栏杆不结实摔下去怎么办？” 白宇完全没理朱一龙在说什么，反而转过身揽着朱一龙一脸坏笑地说：“你说咱俩站在这里，当着下面行人的面接吻是不是很刺激？” 朱一龙脸一红转身往客厅里走说：“你走开，没正经！” 白宇一看朱一龙不好意思就更来劲了，追在后面不依不饶地说“ 哎？哥哥，我觉得你应该很开放啊，你不是国外长大的吗？你这教育怎么这么传统？” 朱一龙不理他，自己把行李直接拎到卧室里，白宇也跟着进来了，结果俩人一进卧室都愣住了。  
卧室这个格局有点怪，除了床和几件家具，居然在左手靠里面的位置还有一个独立的铸铁浴缸，既没墙也没玻璃格挡，只有地上有一圈挡水条，白宇顺着浴缸这条线走进去查看了下里面有门的洗手间，只有一个单人洗手台和马桶.  
白宇彻底懵了，“不是，哥，这啥意思？在卧室里洗澡？”  
朱一龙也没想到，他只跟苏珊娜说留间房子给他，他要和朋友来巴黎，苏珊娜特意问了他是什么朋友，他也没避讳说是男朋友，但是他万万没想到苏珊娜自作主张给留了这间.  
朱一龙摇摇头赶紧撇清责任说“我不知道！”  
白宇瞅着朱一龙，心想你就装吧，你自己的房子你不知道里面啥样？  
白宇舔舔嘴唇，挑着一条眉毛朝朱一龙走近几步，勾起一侧嘴角扯出一个诱惑至极的微笑说：“哥哥不想当街亲吻，但是想当着我的面洗澡是吗？” 朱一龙没控制住咽了口口水，然后飞快摇头否认“不是，我没有！” 白宇继续往前走了两步，朱一龙看着他这不怀好意的表情下意识地后退，退到床边被挡了一下，白宇趁机推了他一把，正好让他跌坐在床上，白宇顺势把朱一龙扑倒在床上，俩人近的鼻尖挨着鼻尖，眼睛只能在嘴唇上聚焦，朱一龙声音有点哑带着鼻音说“白宇，我劝你善良，我们明天还有事情.” 白宇低头吻了下这双一开一盒的嘴唇说：“如果我不想善良怎么办？" 白宇的话音刚落，就感觉自己在床上被甩出一个半圆，等他反应过来才发现自己已经被压在下面，朱一龙居高临下看着他说“那后果可就...概不负责。” 白宇微微一笑，揽着朱一龙的头把他拉低，说：“不负责就不负责.”  
俩人自从确定恋爱关系后就一直停留在亲亲抱抱摸摸的阶段，没敢有进一步深入交流的主要原因，一是俩人都第一回弯，某些技术性问题还需要补课，二是谁上谁下这个问题好像一直没说开，担心到时候尴尬. 然而今天这会儿箭在弦上了，白宇突然就想开了，谁上谁下有什么关系，反正他就是想要这个人.  
压抑的久了，一朝情动仿佛一捧野火遇了春风，烧不完，停不下. 窗外已经华灯初上，房间里还是一片昏暗，两具汗涔涔的身体交叠在一起慢慢平缓呼吸，朱一龙贴着白宇的耳朵说：“小白....我好喜欢你.” 白宇嗓子哑的说不出话，只能用后脑勺蹭蹭朱一龙的脸颊， 过了好久，才沙哑着嗓子说：“哥，我饿！” 朱一龙脸还埋在白宇的颈窝里，听见白宇说饿，反射性问了一句“哪饿？” 白宇有气无力翻了个白眼，说“我肚子饿.” 朱一龙终于反应过来自己刚才好像开了个黄色笑话，盒盒盒盒一顿傻笑才爬起来套了件衣服去给白宇做饭.  
看见朱一龙出去了，白宇打算趁机洗个澡，虽然做都做了但真当面洗澡白宇觉得还挺丢人的，可是他才勉强爬起来朱一龙就又去而复返，白宇赶紧捞了个被子角挡在身上. 朱一龙瞧着白宇一脸惊弓之鸟的样子，尴尬地摸了摸自己的眉毛说“只有意大利面可以吗？” 白宇根本没听清朱一龙说啥只想打发他快点出去就说“好好，知道了” 朱一龙转身出去了，白宇终于松了口气走到浴缸边上，谁知刚想放水就听身后一个声音说：“小白，要不要我帮你洗啊？” 白宇吓了一跳差点没摔地上，朱一龙赶紧过来扶住他，问他：“你行不行啊？要不我给洗你吧，你去床上坐好，我放好水你再过来.” 白宇这次彻底无奈了，索性破罐子破摔，全身光裸着回到床上坐好，等朱一龙调好水温放满水才下地，朱一龙小心把他扶进水里，拿了毛巾又要帮他擦身上，白宇终于受不了了一把抢过毛巾跟朱一龙说：“哥，一发还怀不了孕，再说我是个男的，你不用在这伺候月子了，赶紧做饭去，我洗完出来要吃饭.” 朱一龙愣了一下，脑子里就剩下怀孕和吃饭，于是机械性转身，边走边说“好好，我去做饭.” 直到走到厨房里才反应过来白宇说的啥，不禁感叹自己大概把智商也随着小/精/子一起射出去了.  
昨天一天的舟车劳顿再加上晚上的放纵，今日直睡到日上三杆两人才起床，好在试衣服约在了下午，两人起来后还有时间吃顿午餐再出发. 这么点时间自然是吃不了法国大餐的，好在朱一龙对这附近还算熟悉，穿了几个街道带白宇去了一家粤菜馆。毕竟在国外，好一点的中餐馆都价格不菲，连白宇看了眼菜单都乍舌，他拽拽朱一龙的袖子说“太贵了，不值得，再说来法国吃中餐也不对路吧.” 朱一龙倒是很淡定地把菜单抽了过去，叫来侍应生点了几个点心和广式粥，等侍应生走了才跟白宇说：“我查过了，你昨天那里...才用过，今天得吃清淡的，要不上厕所...” 白宇一听脸红得像猴屁股是的赶紧打断他：“停停停停停... 我知道了，你不用一本正经的说出来.” 朱一龙住口了，抿着个嘴巴低下头去喝水，一边喝一边偷偷笑，白宇卷起一张餐巾纸扔在朱一龙脑门上，恶狠狠地说：“笑屁，再笑下次换你躺平。”


	8. Chapter 8

试装的流程进行的很顺畅，白宇坐在等候区里，瞧着龙哥像一个真正的工作人员一样跑前跑后的去沟通核对，轮到白宇试衣服的时候才小跑过来一把拽起白宇朝试衣间走去。

试衣间其实是个临时搭建起来的隔间，面积不算小，配置了挂衣服的架子、穿衣镜和休息用的沙发还有饮料等，总之最大限度的让来挑衣服的明星感到舒适，朱一龙本来想在门口等，白宇偏叫他进来，说换好了再出来很麻烦，干脆就在里面直接看着，这样可以节省时间。朱一龙坐在试衣间的沙发上，瞧着白宇换衣服，心里觉得这个差事挺不赖，当然如果白宇能不咋咋呼呼的话就更好了。

说起来白宇虽然是个明星，出席活动时看着都溜光水滑的，但他本人一向粗糙惯了，身上确实有很多糙老爷们的习性，比如穿衬衫不把扣子都解开直接当成套头的穿，换裤子不肯坐好而是跳着脚的蹦来蹦去的穿。朱一龙看他跳的眼晕，实在忍不了站起来拉住白宇让他坐沙发上换，白宇却顺势靠在朱一龙身上说：“哎，龙哥给我靠一下，这样正好，坐下去再站起来多麻烦。”朱一龙对白宇这邋遢的性子实在无可奈何，只能让他站好了不要动，自己充当起服装助理帮他系扣子、挽袖子、挽裤腿等等，白宇老老实实站着任朱一龙折腾，两个嘴角更是咧到耳根去。

“龙哥，你以后要是能一直给我做服装助理就好了，你看你帮我弄又快又好，我自己弄老是搞得乱七八糟的，又不好意思让小姑娘搭把手，你说是吧？”白宇心里打着小算盘，要是龙哥愿意经常来充当他的助理，那自己就能名正言顺的边工作边谈恋爱了。

朱一龙理了理白宇的风衣外套，再帮他把里面裤腰处塞着的衬衫褶皱捋平，退后了几步瞧了瞧，满意的点点头，然后掏出手机说：“别动，我拍几张照片，等下看哪套上镜效果好。”

白宇听话的站直了身体，随意的摆了个pose，朱一龙在镜头里瞧着勾起了嘴角，虽然小白平时随意惯了，但只要一对上镜头立刻就跟变了个人是的，耍起帅来360度没死角，朱一龙放下手机示意白宇换下一套，然后才说：“先别提做服装助理的事情，我看网友都在吐槽你机场照千篇一律的格子衬衫大短裤，还有万年不变洞洞鞋，我还是先帮你把衣柜大换血一次吧。”

“哎，别别别”白宇着急地摆摆手，然后把只解了两颗纽扣的衬衫当套头衫一样的脱了下来，接着说：“演员这个行当经常太精致了，我就想私底下能舒服点，再说我不是坐飞机就是坐火车的，窝在上面没有什么衣服比衬衫短裤舒服。”

朱一龙拿起另外一套衣服递给白宇，不想跟他争论到底该要舒服还是要漂亮，明明也有既舒服又好看的选择，白宇就是懒得琢磨搭配而已。

“哎？这是什么?” 白宇手上拿着一件只有一点布料的蕾丝上衣，他刚刚本来想如法炮制地把衬衫直接套脑袋上，结果一抖衣服，里面掉出来一件看起来还没有手帕大的衣服，白宇看了又看不太确定这玩意是给他穿的吗？

朱一龙掏出手机看了看之前七仔发来那几套造型师推荐的搭配图，抬起头来看着白宇说：“好像是个内搭，穿在衬衫里面的。”

白宇又看了一眼手上的蕾丝上衣，挑了挑眉：“确定这个我能穿的上？怎么看着这么小？”

“是这边的工作人员按你的尺码配的，要不你先试试？小了我再去找她们换。”

白宇抖抖蕾丝上衣，找出哪里是领口哪里是袖子，然后扒拉着往自己身上套，别说这蕾丝上衣虽然看着小，但是有弹性，居然真给他套进去了，就是腰这里怎么好像短了一截，肚脐都露在外面呢。白宇拽了半天发现确实就这么长，只能抬头跟朱一龙说：“你确定这是男式的吗？怎么看着这么怪！”

朱一龙半天没吭声，白宇疑惑地又看了他一眼，只见朱一龙用一只手捂着鼻子和嘴巴，耳朵尖红得要命。这蕾丝穿在身上还透着肉，白宇胸前的两点粉红色更是透过黑色蕾丝若隐若现，一截细腰又白又薄，简直比脱光了还诱人。朱一龙的手无意识地在鼻子附近蹭了好几下，然后声音低哑地说：“我觉得…这套好像…不太行。”

白宇看着朱一龙窘迫的样子嘿嘿一笑，朝着他走近了几步说：“哪儿不行？我觉得除了腰短点其他还挺好的，套上衬衫就不露腰了。”

“不行，这套不行，换下一套”朱一龙难得的斩钉截铁地说，白宇走近了揽着朱一龙的脖子故意调戏：“你确定吗？过了这村没这店，千载难逢的机会看我穿这件，你确定你不想干点啥？”

一个男人如果被这么搓火还能淡定，那估计不是圣人就是不行，显然朱一龙两者都不是，但奈何现在是在外面工作，他不可能不管不顾地对白宇做什么，所以只能推开靠过来的白宇说：“别闹，赶紧好好工作。”

白宇就吃准了朱一龙不会让他在外面冒风险，所以才敢这么肆无忌惮地撩闲，谁知他哥真推开他了，他心里又有点不得劲儿，暗自腹诽“真是的，好歹亲一下，我就那么没魅力。”不过若干天后，当他在家里发现这件当初被他哥一票否决的蕾丝上衣时，他可能就不这么想了。

等两个人借好衣服出来天都黑了，忙活了几个小时，两个人肚子都饿的咕咕叫，白宇摸摸肚皮眉头一皱：“我晚上不要吃清淡的了，我要吃正宗的法式大餐。”

朱一龙看看白宇有点担心地说：“可是，你……”

没等他说完，白宇就打断他说：“不许再提了，再说就换你在下面，而且以后都不让你吃麻辣火锅。”

在下面不要紧，但是不能吃火锅那是肯定不行的，朱一龙只好闭紧嘴巴，默默掏出手机看了下附近的餐厅推荐。

没一会儿，朱一龙抬起头来看着白宇说：“前面有家米其林三星，口碑很不错值得一试，只是我们没有提前预定，这个时间过去恐怕要排队等了，你觉得行吗？”

白宇点点头，“行啊，反正也没有别的事情了，就等呗。”

俩人散步过去，果然门口已经排起了队伍，白宇看了下倒觉得还好，远没有国内那些爆火的餐厅那么夸张，应该还是等得起的。

排了没一会儿，朱一龙突然皱起了眉头，他拍拍白宇的肩说:“我好像肚子不太舒服，我去下洗手间，你先在这里排着好吗？”

白宇不疑有他，点点头让他快去，自己则一边排队一边刷起了手机。也不知道过去了多长时间，一个侍应生走到白宇近前，礼貌的站定后，身体略微前倾地靠近白宇用带着法式口音的英语说：“白先生，您的位置已经安排好了，请您跟我来。”

白宇稍稍一愣，很快听明白了对方的意思，他赶紧抬起头想看看人群中有没有朱一龙的身影，结果他不但没发现朱一龙，甚至之前排在他前面的人都不知道去了哪里，白宇稍微有点紧张，只能先点头示意跟着侍应生进去，想着等坐下后再赶紧打给朱一龙。

餐厅里竟然空无一人，白宇心跳的飞快，他好像有点预感到接下来的事情，但又不敢相信这种事真的会发生在他身上。他一路忐忑地跟着侍应生来到位置上，正襟危坐，但又忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，一双手紧张的在桌子下绞来绞去。

忽然灯光暗了下去，钢琴声响起，朱一龙低沉的声音伴着音乐飘荡在空气里，白宇的猜想得到了证实，他激动地循着钢琴声望去，想看看朱一龙此刻是什么模样，但钢琴太高大，刚好遮挡了他的视线，他忍不住站起身来，一步步朝钢琴走去。

在看到白宇走过来的一瞬间，朱一龙手抖的弹错了一个音，白宇朝他笑了一下，他也回以一个微笑继续弹了下去，当终于唱完最后一句时，朱一龙忍不住长出了口气，他把手从钢琴挪到腿上尴尬的蹭了蹭，又从钢琴的左下角捧出了一大捧玫瑰花递给白宇，然后用还有些颤抖的声音说“Jet’aime!”

白宇望着朱一龙，嘴角上翘眉眼弯弯，他觉得他哥真是可爱极了，明明送的惊喜又土豪又老套，但他就是有魔力让一切看起来既纯情又生动，就像俗套的商业片忽然变成了文艺片，白宇爱死了这个人颤抖的说爱你。

“你知道的”白宇顿了一下，朝着朱一龙眨眨眼，继续说:“哥哥，我也好爱你。”

两个人坐回桌前，经历了这种典型浪漫事件后，俩人一时之间都不知道说什么，只好你看我一眼，我看你一眼，然后忍不住再一起笑出声。

最后还是白宇忽然想到了让他好奇的问题，于是他问朱一龙：“你什么时候背着我准备的？我怎么一点都不知道？”

朱一龙低头笑了一下，说：“你之前说咱们俩像老夫老妻，所以来巴黎之前我就让苏珊娜帮忙安排了一下，我想给你一个浪漫的记忆，你觉得…还行吗？”

白宇点点头一脸认真地说：“何止是还行，太行了好吗？我眼泪都快流出来了。”

朱一龙从一脸期待变成了一脸无奈，说:“得了吧，一看你就逗我呢，我刚刚紧张死了，弹的我手都快抽筋了。”

白宇仰头无声的哈哈一笑，还兴奋地晃了晃腿，然后一脸神秘地跟朱一龙说：“其实我也紧张死了，长这么大第一回经历这么浪漫的事情，我刚刚都腿肚子转筋想逃跑了。”想了想又说：“不过，哥哥，我觉得这个场景大概到死都会留在我脑海里了。”说完两个人又互相望着对方陷入了一阵沉默，只是此时他们的眼里都有星辰大海和对方。

终于侍应生端来了前菜，打断了两个人的脉脉含情。

前菜之一是一道松露扇贝，米其林三星的出品绝对让人垂涎欲滴，已经饿了很久又经历了这么刺激紧张的夜晚，这种只有一口的食物当然是三两下就光盘了。

另外两道前菜是都柏林湾大对虾配蛋黄酱和烤白芦笋配百里香柠檬汁，白宇一道一道的品尝，时不时跟朱一龙感叹几句米其林三星果然名副其实。

可等吃到主菜时白宇已经有点困了，他强打着精神问朱一龙：“哥哥，后面还有几道菜啊，我怎么觉得我都有点吃困了。”

朱一龙赶紧看看餐牌说：“没了没了，后面就是甜品，很快吃好了，再坚持一下。”

白宇已经困的像个小猫一样，头一点一点的，连送食物进嘴里的动作都缓慢了，听见朱一龙的话又睁了睁眼睛，努力往远处看看让自己清醒。

朱一龙赶紧叫了waiter告诉对方直接上甜品吧，等到两个人吃完出来真的已经是满天繁星了。

白宇整个人像没骨头一样挂在朱一龙身上，带着点鼻音说：“哥哥，以后还是你做给我吃吧，出来吃饭实在太累了。”

朱一龙揽住白宇让他可以靠的更舒服点，然后带着宠溺地说：“好，想吃什么都做给你。”


	9. Chapter 9

白宇活了29年都没过过这么堕落的日子，自从上次挑完衣服回来，他和龙哥几乎就没怎么出过门，除了中间去了一趟超市采买，剩下的时间两个人几乎是没羞没臊的过着“禁室培欲”的日子，除了床上，浴缸、地板、厨房和沙发无一不成为战场. 如果不是苏珊娜的那通电话，白宇估计他可能会成为有史以来第一个在国外上社会新闻的中国明星，内容大概是两男子家中纵欲过度，精尽而亡什么的. 

所以当苏珊娜那通电话打来时，白宇有点意犹未尽又有点庆幸，庆幸他终于被拖回人间，终于活下来了.

苏珊娜在电话里抱怨他俩，是不是过二人世界过得已经把可乐和奥斯卡给忘记了，两个小家伙看不见爸爸整天蔫蔫的，胃口都不好了.

朱一龙和白宇有点不好意思，因为确实如苏珊娜所说，他俩早把可乐和奥斯卡抛到九霄云外去了.只好赶紧say sorry，并承诺今天就去把可乐和奥斯卡接回来. 苏珊娜倒说不必了，让他们明天再来，因为他哥哥刚好要过来，正好搞个party大家聚一下.

说起来，他们俩从谈恋爱到现在，除了苏珊娜，确实都没见过彼此的朋友和家人，即使是苏珊娜，白宇也仅是一面之缘. 

感情这件事情总有几个重要的阶段，情投意合你侬我侬是第一阶段，融入彼此的朋友圈子昭告天下是第二阶段，而打入对方的家庭内部就是第三阶段. 但鉴于他们关系的特殊性，能不能被彼此家庭接受还是个未知数，如此就显得第二阶段变得特别重要，昭告天下倒不必要，但让彼此的朋友知道我已经有了一个我爱的人并收获来自朋友的祝福似乎也非常美好.

白宇因此对第二天的聚会很是重视，他不顾仍然酸疼的腰，把带来的衣服一件件拿出来摆给朱一龙看，问他聚会的风格大体是什么样的，穿成什么样比较得体. 一般没有dress code的聚会对第一次参加的人来说比较难拿捏尺度，太随意显得不够重视，太隆重又有点over，而让白宇感觉犯难的刚好是他这次带来的基本都是舒适随意的服装，另外一套正式得体的西装显然也并不适合这种私人聚会.

朱一龙倒是不以为意，劝他别瞎忙活，平时穿什么就穿什么，简单舒适就够了. 他把白宇拽到床上让他趴好，力度适中的给他按摩酸疼的腰，边按边说：“你平时跟我在一起也没见这么在意穿着，格子衫大裤衩都能照样被粉丝拍，干嘛参加个朋友间的聚会这么大费周章.” 白宇一边被按的哼哼一边嘟嚷着：“那怎么一样，你和粉丝看我都有滤镜，我什么样你们都能吹出彩虹屁，但是我不想你的朋友觉得你眼光不好，我想让你觉得有面子.”

朱一龙使劲儿的按了一下白宇的腰，白宇“啊”了一声迅速缩成一小团滚到旁边去，哀怨地看着下狠手的人. 朱一龙抓住他纤细的脚踝把人又拖回来，揉着他的小腿肚说：“我的眼光用不着别人来证明，我也用不着什么面子，我喜欢谁是我的事，在我眼里你就是又帅又可爱，别人怎么觉得关我什么事. 难道你会因为你朋友不喜欢我就不要我了吗？”

“那当然不可能，就是觉得如果被朋友接受了，至少我们也能收获来自他们的祝福，谁让我的工作性质决定咱们的关系不能公开呢.”说到后面白宇的声音越来越小.

其实白宇的性子还是蛮有文艺工作者的特质的，表面上看着大大咧咧，但内心很细腻，想事情也比较多，在乎周围人的感受，多少有点多愁善感. 反而比较起来朱一龙外表看着温润柔和，但内心却有一套自己的法则，不太在乎别人说什么，更重视自我内在感觉，这种特质刚好是他寡言时显得清冷的原因. 所以对于白宇这种希望得到别人祝福的想法，他能理解，但觉得并不十分重要，他举例给白宇听：“就好像一千个人就有一千个哈姆雷特，人们的审美和价值观本来就千差万别，我们做不到调整自己去适合不同人的审美需求，所以做你自己就够了，爱你的人是因为你就是你，而不是因为你完美.”

白宇暗自叹了口气，道理他都懂，但是心里毫无负担的做到这些，对他来说还是挺难的. 其实他的心里一直有几个隐忧，他觉得是自己改变了对方的人生轨迹让龙哥走上了一条hard模式的人生路，他的职业又导致万一哪天两人公开可能会让龙哥受到不必要的网络暴力，他身在这个圈子早已经习惯了，但是龙哥那么好，他原本并不需要承担这些. 基于这么多让他觉得不安定的因素，他总是怕自己不够好，怕龙哥的朋友不喜欢他，家人不接受他，最终龙哥也受到环境的影响而放弃他.

“不要想那么多了，肚子饿不饿？” 朱一龙伏在白宇旁边，吻了吻他的脸颊，他知道白宇的性子，看着大大咧咧，其实心里细腻的很，伸手顺了顺他有些乱的头发说：“等下吃完饭我帮你挑衣服，你不用担心，Jackson和我是大学同学，我们关系非常好，他人也很随意，很好相处.” 

他起身穿好衣服，穿过客厅来到厨房，拉开冰箱看着里面的食材，之前去逛超市本来想着好好给小白准备美食，结果两个人都没控制住自己过了好几天荒淫无度的日子，吃喝自然被简化到只要填饱肚子就可以，结果白白浪费了这一冰箱的好食材. 

小白今天仍然要吃清淡好消化的食物，但是为了能让他的怨言少一点，朱一龙想了下食材还是得丰富精致一点. 刚好之前超市买了龙虾，本来是想做龙虾法棍三明治的，现在倒很适合拿来做龙虾泡饭. 

熟冻龙虾处理起来简单很多，把龙虾肉和龙虾壳分离出来，然后再把龙虾壳剪成比较小的碎块，用去皮的番茄、胡萝卜和洋葱煸炒后加海鲜高汤放入龙虾壳一起熬煮. 

遗憾的是没有现成的米饭，所以只能做点新的米饭. 新米饭的缺点是米粒湿度较大没有颗颗分明的颗粒感，但口感绵软，虽然没有嚼劲但反倒很容易消化. 他怕小白又要唠叨这是给老人和小孩吃的东西，所以决定炸一点生米，等下趁热放在龙虾泡饭里可以增加一点脆脆的口感. 

龙虾汤的熬煮稍微需要花点时间，他决定趁这个时间再做点陕西臊子肉，这样明天早上小白就可以吃面了. 白宇本来全身酸疼的趴在床上，突然闻到空气里飘来的香味，引得他几乎一天没怎么好好吃饭的肚子咕噜噜叫了两声. 他就跟被人抓住嗅觉的小老鼠一样，寻着味儿来到厨房里.

“好香啊！龙哥. 我好像闻到臊子肉的味道了.” 他抽了抽鼻子，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，吞了口口水.

朱一龙笑道：“狗鼻子那么灵？我做了一点，留着明天早上给你吃面用. 今天晚上咱们吃粥，清淡一点.”

“啊？我不要清淡的，我想吃面，你给我下面吃吧，臊子面也清淡，我不放辣椒.”白宇实在是不想吃粥，淡呱呱的也没什么味道，他开始凑在朱一龙旁边不停撒娇：“龙哥，我要吃面，龙哥，我要吃面，龙哥...”

朱一龙轻轻弹了一下他的脑门，笑着说：“你是复读机吗？我做了龙虾粥，味道很好的. 乖啊，今天吃粥，明天早上咱们再吃面.”

白宇抓了抓头发无奈的坐到餐桌边，只能接受吃粥的命运了. 他看着他龙哥把龙虾汤里的大个龙虾壳挑出去，再用料理机把龙虾汤里的所有食材一起打碎，汤汁经过过滤后，放入米饭和龙虾肉重新熬煮了一会儿. 白宇忍不住咂舌，做个粥这么麻烦吗？

朱一龙随便套了件衬衫就在厨房里忙活到现在，白宇盯着他的背影不禁想，龙哥在做饭这件事情上的耐性真是好到出奇，永远不怕麻烦不怕累. 转念他又想到这人弄他时候的那股磨人劲儿，耐性也是好到出奇，每次都弄得他忍不住掉眼泪求饶，他赶紧甩甩脑袋把这些脸红心跳的画面甩掉，用手拍了拍脸蛋让自己恢复正常. 他突然有点想念开工的感觉，再这么下去他怕不是要彻底堕落在温柔乡里了.

“想什么呢？洗手吃饭了.”朱一龙一转头就看见一脸呆滞又是摇头又是拍脸的人儿，搞不清楚这个家伙又胡思乱想些什么，他把粥端到桌上，又拿了一碗炸过的米，把金黄色的米粒倒入锅中的瞬间，米粒接触热汤发出“呲啦”一声轻响，白宇洗完手回来看到不禁发出“哇哦”一声感叹. 朱一龙被他的哇哦吓一跳，然后忍不住呵呵呵的笑起来，他觉得他这种底气十足的感叹实在太好笑了.

“哇！龙哥，棒呆！好专业啊！龙哥怎么这么厉害啊！” 白宇这会儿已经忘了在床上哭唧唧的自己，一见美人开怀笑，立刻有了做昏君的自觉，哄人开心的话一套一套的.

朱一龙轻笑盛了一碗混着满满龙虾肉的粥给小白，自己也一道坐下吃饭. 白宇舀了一勺吹了吹，一口下去满嘴都是龙虾的鲜甜，汤的味道浓郁又清香，绵软的口感里还混着一些又香又脆的东西，白宇情不自禁又发出哇哦一声感叹，说：“这也太好吃了吧！龙哥，你真的太厉害了！”

“好吃你就多吃点啊.” 朱一龙笑得很开心，只要小白喜欢吃他就觉得没有白费功夫，这种你做的食物总有人捧场的感觉实在很好，尤其这个人还是你心爱的人，那就感觉更好了.

“龙哥，我改天也做饭给你吃好不好？”白宇觉得自己被龙哥照顾的太好了，自己不能老是饭来张口的，既然是爱人，就得学会互相分担.

“嗯...还是不要了吧. 你是打算毒死我吗？” 朱一龙对白宇上次做的早饭还有心理阴影，那口焦了的鸡蛋他吃下去，足足回味了好几天，以至于他觉得白宇真没必要跟厨房过不去.

白宇一听不高兴了，一脸委屈又失落的看着朱一龙，说：“你怎么这样，不是应该鼓励教育吗？我做的少所以才做不好，多做几次不就会了吗？你怎么上来就打击人？”

情况不妙啊，朱一龙求生欲开始冒头，赶紧摸摸白宇的胡子，温言软语的哄着说：“宝贝，我错了！你说的对，多做几次就好了，而且你这么聪明，肯定很快就学会了，能吃到宝贝做给我的东西，我简直太幸福了！” 朱一龙内心里的真实想法是，不能让小白不开心，多吃几次就习惯了，还真能吃死咋的？不过等他日后吃的时候可能会想抽自己，为什么心软？为什么嘴贱？能不能吃死？能！

第二天，朱一龙帮白宇选了一条灰色休闲裤，配了一件白色休闲衬衫，搭配一双浅蓝色乐福鞋，整套衣服衬得白宇透着一种南法贵族的慵懒随意. 朱一龙则穿了一件黑色的衬衫，搭配一条露脚踝的黑色休闲裤和复古感十足的布洛克鞋，倒是有几分英伦绅士范儿. 俩人这一黑一白就跟情侣装是的，白宇忍不住对着镜子笑得贼兮兮，回过头冲着朱一龙眨眨眼睛，说：“龙哥，你穿黑衬衫太帅了！看不够啊！我想看你只穿黑衬衫的样子.”

朱一龙噙着笑瞪了白宇一眼，说：“如果你今天不想出门了，我们可以试试.”

白宇嘿嘿干笑了两声，拉着朱一龙往门口走，边走边说：“快点快点！别让苏珊娜等下电话催我们。”

他们买了香槟和火腿作伴手礼，两个人站在门前按响门铃后等着主人来开门的间隙，白宇忍不住低头整理了一下自己的衣服，然后面带微笑又忐忑的等待着。

门一下子被打开，一个身材高挑棕褐色头发的男人开的门，白宇一下就反应出来这是Jackson，他的形象很符合白宇心中对法国男人的想象，高大帅气还有点浪漫气质。

Jackson一见朱一龙就露出了大大的微笑，两个人张开双臂互相拥抱了一下，Jackson看了白宇一眼，然后笑着用法语说了一句话，还用手肘怼了朱一龙一下。然后才面带微笑向白宇伸出手，改换成英语说：“你好，白！我是Jackson，非常高兴能认识你。” 

Jackson的态度让白宇放松了不少，他也笑笑伸出手跟Jackson握手打招呼。突然房门又被拉开了，苏珊娜探出头来笑着说：“嘿，男士们，你们打算站在我家门前聊一夜吗？” 门口还挤出两颗小脑袋，正是可乐和奥斯卡，几天没见爸爸，两个小家伙已经快要把屁股扭掉了.

几个人终于结束了短暂的寒暄进了苏珊娜的家门，没想到家里还有一位客人，这位客人是一位小巧可爱的女士，而且长着一张亚洲面孔. Jackson非常开心的走过去揽住这位女士，然后非常隆重的介绍道：“请容我隆重介绍我的可爱未婚妻，aoki，我们下个月就要办婚礼了，你们一定要来参加啊.”

aoki是日本人，据说跟Jackson是在一个志愿者项目上结识的，aoki身材娇小，站在高大的Jackson身边颇有小鸟依人的感觉，而Jackson更是个炫妻狂魔，不停跟他们讲着他和aoki的相识过程，还有婚礼的规划等等.

白宇听的心生羡慕，忍不住想什么时候他和龙哥也可以办一场浪漫的婚礼呢？哪怕是只有几个朋友参加的小型婚礼也行啊. 他正在走神儿，冷不防手突然被人抓住，他抬头就见龙哥正笑着看他，慢慢凑到他耳朵边轻声说：“小白，我们到时候找个小海岛办婚礼好不好？邀请些亲朋好友，提供住宿还报销往返机票，你觉得怎么样？”

白宇开心的笑出一口小白牙，说：“好！”

Jackson敲敲桌子，说：“嘿，先生们，不要在别人发表演讲的时候说悄悄话好吗？”

白宇被朱一龙的朋友抓了现行，稍微有点不好意思. 没想到龙哥倒是一反平日里害羞的常态，非常大方的吻了白宇一下，然后对着Jackson挑衅地说：“这是对你秀恩爱的反击，不是只有你有恩爱可以秀！”

苏珊娜率先发出哀嚎，冲着可乐和奥斯卡抱怨道：“只有我们没得秀，come on！可乐，奥斯卡，咱们去吃狗粮吧！”

客厅里爆发出一串爆笑.


	10. Chapter 10

时装周临近，白宇的工作小团队终于提前两天抵达了巴黎。工作组一到立马就开启了热火朝天的工作模式，朱一龙白宇居住的小公寓被临时征用成了工作场地，化妆师造型师抓着白宇试了几个妆面和发型，七仔则见缝插针的跟白宇核对着行程安排。

朱一龙第一次见识白宇的另一种工作状态，才发现属于明星的工作中，那些台前的闪光时刻其实真的只占非常小的一部分，剩下的大部分时间他们都像打仗一样，被各种琐碎而要求逻辑的细节塞满，被一个又一个不能出错的理由裹挟前进。

“宇哥，我们一共有3家约拍，4家媒体采访，就算每家只给一个小时，时间也非常紧迫，但是这是经过晒选的，有的是投放资源平台确实好，有的是因为人情实在推不掉，所以那天可能要辛苦你一下了。”七仔拿着一叠行程单跟白宇解释着。

白宇正被造型师按着做头发没法转头，只能目视前方的说道：“没事，你就把几点到几点要做什么告诉我就行，剩下的都你们安排。实在不行，我就不吃饭了，左右就这一天。”

“不行” 朱一龙态度强硬地抢在七仔前面打断白宇，想了下说 “饭还是要吃的，万一你胃病犯了反而影响行程，反正我也没有事情，我就负责帮大家准备吃的东西好了。”

”龙哥说得对，宇哥你不吃饭肯定不行，这属于我的工作范围，我会安排好的，龙哥你放心好了。”七仔赶紧接过话题，开玩笑，她这个宣传加助理的工作中当然也包括保证大部队尤其是宇哥的饮食安排，怎么能让老板夫干这个事情呢？她毕竟还是要拿工资的。

倒是白宇完全不介意地说：“没事七仔，你事情太多了顾不过来，就让龙哥帮忙吧，反正他不放心肯定也会盯着的，而且他比你更了解我的口味，相信我，他准备的吃的肯定好吃。”

七仔莫名觉得自己又被老板塞了一口狗粮，只能识趣地说好，抬起头跟另外两个小伙伴暗搓搓交换了一个只有他们才懂的眼神。

几个小姑娘在来的路上已经讨论了好久关于老板和老板夫的话题，三个女人叽叽喳喳说得兴奋，想象了一路如果看见他俩撒狗粮他们要怎么调侃这两人。结果见了老板夫真人后三个人都怂了，立马化身成乖巧又知书达理的新时代女性，规规矩矩表现出自己在工作上的专业性。倒不是说朱一龙有多吓人，而是这个人给人的感觉太温和安静了，他大部分时候就是笑笑地看着你不说话，搞得几个小姑娘不自觉被这种气场影响，总担心自己叽叽喳喳会吵到这个人。

白宇也发现这几个平时老爱逗他的姑娘们今天异常安静正经，大概也猜到是因为朱一龙在这里几个人放不开，所以他自觉承担起了活跃气氛地角色，故意逗她们说：“哎，你们觉得我和龙哥谁比较帅啊？”

化妆师和造型师两个小姑娘笑了一下，没敢立刻回答。只有七仔算是三个人里相对来说对朱一龙稍微熟悉一点的，而且她也看出来宇哥这是在故意逗她们来调节气氛，于是马上接住话头说：“当然是龙哥，我第一次在视频里看见龙哥的时候，手机差点扔出去。” 七仔不惜自爆来配合白宇活跃气氛。

白宇哈哈一笑说：“你这是夸我龙哥长得帅还是说他长得吓人啊？吓得你手机都扔了？”

七仔气急说：“我是说龙哥帅，你不要故意曲解我的意思.”

“就你皮！”朱一龙端着咖啡壶过来给每个人加满咖啡，然后看了一眼白宇笑着说：“不过当然是小白比较帅.” 

“怎么可能，当然是哥哥比较帅啊，我第一次看见你的时候我就想怎么有人这么帅，我在娱乐圈也没见过几个比哥哥好看的.” 白宇是发自内心觉得他哥帅，所以反驳的特别真情实感.

朱一龙被当着这么多人夸的不好意思，红着脸说：“没有，你在我心里才最帅，而且像太阳一样会发光，走到哪里都会成为焦点.”

三个小姑娘目睹老板夫夫大型发狗粮现场，只觉得这一口狗粮着实有点噎人，七仔翻了个白眼兀自哼着歌：“我应该在车底不应该在车里，看着你们有多甜蜜.” 空气有一秒钟的安静，然后就是大家爆发性的哄笑，所有人都笑的直不起腰，朱一龙虽然没听过这歌，但也不妨碍他通过歌词判断这句话的挖苦意味，于是也红着脸低头傻笑.

临近傍晚，白宇和工作小组还坐在客厅里讨论细节，厨房里飘来的香味却不断勾引着每个人的味蕾和大脑，白宇率先按捺不住，朝着厨房喊道：“哥哥，你打扰我们工作了。” 一墙之隔的人没一会儿系着围裙走进来，眨巴着一双无辜的大眼睛问：“你说什么？我没听清。” 

白宇瞧着他哥泛着一层薄汗的额头和被热气熏的有点粉红的脸颊，一时间心脏也跟着跳快了两下，低声轻笑一下说：“我说你打扰我们工作了，都不能集中注意力了。” 说完就站起来朝朱一龙走去，走到一半想起团队小组的姑娘们还在，于是又挠挠鼻子交代道：“你们先自己核对下，我去帮龙哥打打下手。” 然后就抓着朱一龙的手往厨房走去，出了客厅还不忘用力把那两扇顶天立地的雕花对拉门关起来。

朱一龙被他搞得一头雾水，满脸迷茫的说：“小白，我自己一个人就行，你们忙吧。” 

确定客厅里的人暂时不会出来，白宇迫不及待的抓着朱一龙的肩膀轻声说：“哥哥，我饿了。"

朱一龙本来想说我先给你拿点吃的垫一下，结果一个字还没出口就被堵住了嘴，俩人靠着墙边亲的难分难舍，一点神智还得留意着客厅门的动向，简直像一对偷￥//情的小鸳鸯。在接吻这件事情上白宇是有瘾的，他觉得吻是有温度和感情的，能传达出各种情绪，比如我喜欢你，我想你了，或者，我想要你。

两个人缠着对方的唇舌搅出//一/些/水/声，亲的鼻腔里忍不住哼出几丝呻￥//吟，（下）/半身也忍不住越靠越紧，不过好在都还有理智，没有真的把门的另一边的人当空气，在纠缠了几分钟后终于不情不愿的放开了彼此。两个人稍微拉开点距离，轻喘着平复自己的呼吸，眼睛却忍不住继续盯着对方红肿的嘴唇，朱一龙率先强迫自己移开视线，努力把精力集中在还没完成的晚餐上，脑子里和胯￥//下的感觉却老是忍不住打断他的思路。

白宇压抑着的笑声低低的从胸腔里传来，虽然也亲的脸色酡红，但还是忍不住逗他哥：“我吃饱了，你赶紧做饭吧，里面几个小丫头还等着填饱肚子呢。”

而客厅里的几个姑娘们根本没有乖乖核对细节，几个小脑袋凑在一起小声八卦：  
“你说他俩在厨房里干啥？"   
"艾玛，不敢细想，有点过不了审。”   
“你看见宇哥刚才的眼神吗？太欲了，不行，我还是个孩子，我觉得我不应该在这里。”  
“你说...趴门上听听应该不会被发现吧？”  
“我突然想起个事，七仔你是不是得暗示下宇哥，行程当天千万要忍住啊，嗯，这个细节你记下来，必须提醒下他们，这很重要。”

讨论的走向被发散的越来越远，直到白宇猛地拉开门大喊一声吃饭啦，才让几个姑娘瞬间闭嘴。而等他们看见摆在餐桌上的一桌菜，才又集体发出感叹：“哇噻，太赞了吧，好丰盛啊。”

时间紧迫，不想废太多功夫，但又要让大家吃的丰盛一点，那肯定没有什么比海鲜更合适的了。吉拉多生蚝，堆成小山的焗烤龙虾，烤大对虾，蒜香白酒煮过的法国贻贝，再搭配上烤面包和各式烤蔬菜，色香味俱全简直让姑娘们口水流一地。白宇摆着一副男主人的骄傲嘴脸说：“该吃吃，该喝喝啊，别客气，尝尝我龙哥的手艺。” 

对于自家老板这种臭得瑟的行径，姑娘们选择直接无视，只顾一边吃一边感叹：“龙哥，你可以出食谱吗？这个烤龙虾太赞了，我好想学啊。” 

白宇接话：“学了也没用，连个男朋友都没有，你先找男朋友吧啊。”

他这种又皮又欠的语气直接惹得姑娘们炸了毛，集中火力一起怼他：“行行行，都知道你有男朋友了，你快吃吧，把嘴塞满，求你做一个安静的美男子。”

白宇咧着嘴哈哈一笑，继续皮:“ 我能跟你们吃一样的吗？我有特制爱心晚餐，有男朋友的人专供。”

七仔这回反应特别快，马上接话：“啥玩意儿？特制爱心狗粮？那不是给我们吃的吗？”

在他们的互怼大战进行的如火如荼的时刻，朱一龙端了一碗海鲜汤面递给白宇，然后抱歉地说：“小白胃不好，海鲜太寒了他吃多了不舒服，所以给他下个热乎的汤面。你们谁要吃，我再帮你们下一碗。”

几个姑娘赶紧摆手说：“不不不，不用了。我们吃狗粮就好，狗粮味道也好。”

\------------------------------------------------

时装周当天，白宇早上7点就起来开始换衣服做发型化妆，朱一龙发现他对白宇的工作状态的判断还是不太准确，除了大部分的琐碎工作，还有相当大一部分工作像打仗，人前摆着漂亮姿势，人后迈着大步赶时间，遇上比较不懂事的摄影师和媒体人，还得琢磨怎么让对方能在有限时间内结束工作还不得罪人，对于朱一龙来说这种事情难如登天，换成是他通常只会礼貌的提醒一下，如果觉得尴尬那就笑笑好了。但是小白却能游刃有余的处理这些事情，他让每个跟他合作的人都能如沐春风，很多看似会引起尴尬的话题在他亲和而带着玩笑的调侃中就能轻松化险为夷，从这个角度上来说，无疑他们两个人是完全互补的。

而对于七仔来说，这趟行程则显得稍微有点超出预期，主要是白宇最近这一两年上升速度太快，各种活动和资源都多了起来，活动落地注重的是结果的导向和细节的把控，而七仔虽然很努力但因为经验不足经常会出现一些疏漏，比如拍摄地点人太多，导致他们搬运物料的速度受到影响从而可能导致白宇的拍摄时间延后；再比如她没有预想到白宇的海外粉丝数量如此之多，而且都闻讯来到巴黎追行程，导致安保安排不到位等。

但好在这次行程有老板男朋友的全程参与，对他们来说要一箱一箱搬的物料，龙哥一趟抱三就能解决，还有那些乌泱泱围上来的粉丝，他简直就是化身成一堵人墙牢牢得把白宇护在怀里，还有不知道哪里搞来的随行餐车，定时定点的来给他们投食。

白宇自己也没想到，这次的海外行阵仗这么大，他的粉丝们不管年纪多大，一路尖叫着崽崽妈妈爱你/哥哥你要加油呀，一边拿着手机对着他拍，他被护在怀里的同时也同样担心龙哥的安全，眼睛时不时的就要看看朱一龙身边有没有情况，看到人太多他也会回护一下，把人往自己这边拉一拉。

等到晚上行程结束的时候，疲惫已经烙进了每个人的身体里，三个最健谈的姑娘们也都变得寡言，歪歪斜斜的靠在保姆车的椅背上。白宇心疼几个瘫的全无形象的姑娘，扒着车门笑嘻嘻地看着她们说：“白家女将们，今天表现的不错，本老板表示很满意。明天你们就睡到自然醒吧，然后该吃吃，该逛逛，所有费用我来报销，不光如此，后天龙哥带我们去酒庄玩，两大帅哥作陪，开不开心？”

姑娘们一听，顿时心情爆好，异口同声说：“谢谢龙哥和宇哥！”

白宇琢磨了一下不对劲儿，抱怨道：“明明我是老板，为什么龙哥在我前面，你们这些丫头片子是不是有点吃里爬外，那我把费用报销那句话撤回了，你们找龙哥报销去。”

“啊，宇哥宇哥，我们错了！”姑娘们面对来自金主爸爸的威胁，瞬间哀嚎起来。

朱一龙在旁边听着，笑得温柔，拍了下又开始皮的白宇，冲哀嚎的姑娘们说：“别怕他，明天该买什么买什么，他不给报我给报。”

白宇啧了一声，瞪了眼这个拆台的家伙说：“你怎么回事? 太不给我面子了。”

姑娘们一听，才不管什么老板的面子呢，瞬间欢呼:“耶~ 龙哥万岁！祝龙哥宇哥百年好合！”

两个当事人被起哄的脸红，白宇故意凶她们 “走走走快走，不想看见你们这些没有原则的人，赶紧回酒店睡觉去吧。”

直到载着姑娘们的保姆车开走了，白宇和朱一龙才上了另外一辆车子。白宇把自己整个人窝在车座里，伸了个懒腰，偷偷瞄了一眼同样累的一脸呆滞的朱一龙，扑哧一声笑出来，说道："哥哥，今天累坏了吧？”

朱一龙转过头看着白宇还没有卸妆的脸，轻轻点了点头：“嗯. 是挺累的。” 想了想又说:“ 小白，你要是哪天累了，就不要做演员了，我养你。” 

他的语气温柔认真，不是独断也不是怜悯，于他来说这是一句朴实的承诺，我知道你有翱翔天空的能力，但我仍愿意为你提供一个避风港，停不停，飞不飞皆由你。

而于白宇来说，他既不需要质疑对方是否挑战了他的男性尊严，也不需要解释什么演戏是自己热爱的事业，他全然信任于他，明白他对他的心疼，他只要笑着亲亲对方的嘴角，柔情蜜意的回答：“谢谢你，我爱你。” 

国内时间凌晨4点16分，白宇的微博发了一段16秒的巴黎铁塔灯光秀，他没有出镜，只是配着这段视频哼了几句 ”跟我走吧，我们去巴黎铁塔，我们去布拉格桥下，我们去最浪漫最动人，但别人不知道的地方啊....."   
配文 “晚安 不会完结的假期。”


	11. 番外

盛夏里的阳光正好，透过白色的窗帘照进来直接撒在还在沉睡中的脸上，白宇连着翻了几个身都没有躲过阳光的追逐，他一边嘴里咕哝着“哥哥” 一边把手摸向旁边，发觉床铺是冷的，才终于不情不愿地睁开惺忪的睡眼。

白宇摸过手机看了眼时间，7点刚过一点，龙哥这么早已经起来做早饭了吗？他裹了件睡袍，随便洗了把脸，任头上的呆毛还挺立晃动着，便急不可待地下了楼，满心以为肯定能在厨房里捕获恋人的身影，不成想楼下也是空荡荡一片。已经习惯了每天跟他哥腻歪在一起的人突然心里就空落落的，一边加快脚步一边呼唤：“哥哥，龙哥，你在哪里？” 喊了几声没得到回应，连下楼的脚步都略显凌乱。

白宇在楼下客厅和洗衣房找了一圈没找到人，又急匆匆跑到室外的回廊上，目光顺着庭院搜寻，嘴上忍不住喃喃：“去哪里了。”

“小白？你怎么起来了？” 朱一龙听到白宇的声音，忙从小菜地里起身，由于这段时间小菜地长势喜人，人蹲在田地里干活，不仔细看还挺难发觉。

终于发现了朱一龙的身影，白宇不管不顾地光着脚就往小菜地走，朱一龙生怕他割了脚也赶紧快步出了菜地迎了过去，刚一到身前，腰就被一把搂住，白宇像只黏人的猫一样蹭了上来。

“等一下小白! 我身上脏。” 朱一龙因为身上沾满菜地里的露水和灰尘，手上也都是泥，怕把白宇弄脏只能高举双手向后仰着, 白宇却抱着不肯撒手，也不管他龙哥脸上是不是有泥就亲了上去，一边还嘟囔着：“一睁开眼睛你就不见了，我楼下找了一圈都没找到，还想着你去哪儿了。”

朱一龙一边躲一边被他胡茬弄的发痒，呵呵呵地笑着说：“我想趁着太阳还没升起来打理一下菜地，否则9点一过太阳就毒辣了，你先别亲我，你等我进去洗一洗。”

白宇终于撒了手，改成拽着他哥往屋里走，光着的脚丫子踩在草地上被几株略显蓬勃的杂草搔刮的有点泛红，朱一龙赶紧弯下腰冲白宇招招手说：“过来，我背着你。”

“能行吗？” 白宇有点犹豫，虽然之前也背过，但是后来他知道龙哥如果累着了偶尔会犯腰疼的毛病就再没敢乱来过，毕竟自己的男人要自己疼。

“当然行，就这么点儿路，上来。” 朱一龙笑着看了白宇一眼，坚定地又招招手让他过来。

白宇小心谨慎地趴在后背上，刚一趴好就被颠了一下双脚离地，他本能的用腿夹住对方的腰，刚好方便朱一龙顺势托住他的腿窝，一步一步朝屋里走去。

“你怎么喂多少都喂不胖啊，还是这么瘦，一点重量都没有。” 朱一龙边走边说。

白宇脑袋搭在朱一龙后颈上，轻笑着说：“太夸张了，好歹也有130多斤呢，怎么就没重量了。”

菜园距离屋子其实不算远，两句话的功夫就到了回廊底下，朱一龙轻轻把白宇放在地上，在屋外的小水池边洗了手，又拿过一条干净的毛巾打湿，托着白宇的脚帮他擦脚底.

醒来以后就急着找人的白宇只裹了件轻薄的睡袍，带子本来就系得不紧，再加上一路上被背着蹭过的痕迹，这会儿睡袍只能算将将挂在身上，胸口露出一大片，因为一只脚被托在手里，两襟也朝两边滑去，衣襟下的莹白腿//根若隐若现，朱一龙就着这个姿势抬头在大腿根吻了一下，引得白宇哼哼了两声便没有再进一步的动作，他站起身来拍了一下白宇的屁股，笑着说：“进去穿好衣服，一大早就勾//引我.” 

“勾//引有什么用？你不是也不上钩.” 白宇假意不满的咕哝着，但还是低头拢了拢衣襟。

瞅着那人后脑勺上翘起的几根小呆毛，朱一龙忍不住像撸猫一样伸手上去撸了两把，然后才呵呵笑着说：“想干嘛都得先吃饱，否则某个人做到一半喊胃疼，最后折腾的还是我。”

白宇傲娇的哼了一声，就又光着脚回了卧室。这回倒没急着换衣服下楼，反正人已经找到了，而且亲也亲了抱也抱了，心又稳稳地落回胸口，于是把自己又重新摔进大床里，抱住朱一龙的枕头又迷糊了过去。

朱一龙端着早饭上楼后就看见这样一幅景象，某人趴在床上曲起一条腿，睡袍蹭得刚刚够盖住屁股，手里还抱着一只枕头把脸整个埋进去，阳光照得睡着的侧脸笼着一层柔光，走近了还能听见点轻微的鼾声。朱一龙站在床边忍了又忍，终于还是把早饭放到床头柜上，自己也爬上床躺在白宇旁边，一只手顺着翻起的睡袍底边摸了进去，隔着内裤揉了揉白宇挺翘的屁//股，又改伸到前面去作怪。

小小白很快就在他有技巧的抚弄下颤巍巍抬起了头，睡梦中的人不安稳的扭了扭腰，下意识地把自己往前送，鼻腔哼出一声“嗯”的短音阶带着几分难以掩藏的欲//望。

内裤被从腿上退了下来，朱一龙顺着他的腿根一路吻到臀尖，情难自制地掰开臀缝把舌头挤了进去，因为还含着昨晚上过的消炎药，白宇的穴口此刻仍然湿润柔软，灵活的舌头稍一用力就探了进去，在离出口不远的地方浅浅地戳刺着。俩人这次买的润滑药膏非常好用，没有润滑液那么粘腻，药膏在里面非常容易被乳化，而且还能被小穴吸收一部分，不光有消炎化瘀的作用，还有一股好闻的淡淡玫瑰味，朱一龙一边戳刺一边不停地用舌头舔弄内壁，再顺便送一些口水进去让小穴变得更湿润。

白宇被柔软又灵活的舌头操弄的浑身酥麻，伺候不到的小穴深处却又饥渴难耐，他不自觉弓起腰身随着戳刺摇晃，想把入侵的异物吞的更深一点。

"唔，哥哥...."白宇并没有醒过来，完全是睡梦中的无意识呢喃。

朱一龙撤出舌头，抬起头看看还在熟睡的白宇，忍不住觉得就这样操弄一下睡美人也挺好。他解开裤子，释放出自己早已经硬的不行的东西，轻手轻脚地捞起白宇的窄腰，把他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，然后缓缓地扶着坚硬的器物顶了进去，小穴早已经熟悉了他的形状，最粗大的头部进去后柱身就进得更加容易了，他怕把白宇弄醒，所以动作都是极尽温柔，抽出半根再顶进去半根，前端擦着白宇的前列腺走，没敢狠撞那一点。

可饶是他如此温柔，还是把人给弄醒了。白宇睡梦中只觉得自己彷佛飘在海上，身体控制不住的飘来荡去，里面舒爽的不行却又偏偏觉得缺了点什么没有那么够劲儿，他用手肘略撑起上半身，眨着一双氤氲着雾气的眼睛回过头去看朱一龙。

“小白...” 朱一龙低哑而饱含情欲的声音，在发现睡美人醒过来的一瞬间就呼唤出声，随之而来的是凶猛异常的进攻，温柔的海浪瞬间就化成了狂风骤雨。

“啊....哥哥...轻点儿...." 刚刚还觉得不够劲儿的人，这会儿又觉得自己像一艘海上航行的小破船，随时可能被暴风雨撞散架。

白宇的腰身细窄，屁股挺翘，两边凹下去的腰窝被朱一龙死死地卡在手里，随着抽插顶弄的动作一前一后的摇晃着。

”嗯...小白，你里面好热。” 柔润又紧致的窄穴紧紧包裹着朱一龙的粗大，每肏深一点它就生出些阻力推拒，待到要撤退时它又春风化雨的不舍挽留，慢慢地柔软的内壁被磨出了水，一退一进间肉棒就彷佛在水中搅拌，发出让人脸红心跳的声音。

“唔....哥哥...让我看看你的脸。” 白宇膝盖朝前挪了挪，挣扎着想翻过身来，才爬出去没几步，就被一双攥牢了腰窝的大手拖了回来。

“别动！” 朱一龙停下动作，一手抓住白宇的右脚小心地从身前绕过，白宇也配合的翻动身体变换左脚的位置，小穴就这样以肉刃为支点磨着它旋转了一圈，怪异地摩擦方式让两个人都忍不住呻吟了一声，朱一龙等不及白宇调整好姿势就托着他两条腿大开大合地操干起来，一次比一次深的顶撞让白宇连呻吟都被撞的变了调，不断被照顾地敏感点带来一波又一波的快感直冲大脑，他呜咽着任眼角泛红，任生理性泪水模糊双眼，却不肯闭上眼睛享受，偏要盯着他哥同样眼角绯红意乱情迷地脸。

“哥哥，亲我“ 白宇腹肌用力，略抬起上半身伸长了手去够朱一龙的脖子，朱一龙抓住他的手稍一用力就把人直接从床上拽了起来，两人贴住上身极尽缠绵的交换一个吻，一旦换到这个姿势，主动权就交到了白宇手上，他挺动着腰部自己寻着能让自己舒服的角度，又酸胀又酥麻的快感自尾椎骨一路攀升至脊椎，激得他忍不住仰起纤长的脖颈不断换气。

朱一龙扶住他不停扭动的臀部和腰，嘴唇顺着他的下巴一路吻到喉结，在锁骨处吮出一个又一个的红痕，胸前的两点也被好好地照顾到，舌尖围着粉嫩挺立的小红点不断吮吸逗弄，偶尔坏心眼地用牙齿磨一磨，就能换来白宇的一声粗喘。

”哥....." 他用沙哑地嗓音拖着尾音，像海妖的动听歌唱诱人深入海底，不消细说朱一龙就知道他这软糯粘腻地尾音是在恳求自己狠狠操弄，他的小白是个好演员，一个眼神一个动作，甚至半句留白的台词就能把他想要的都传达给你，朱一龙只觉得自己此刻就是被海妖摄了心魂的献祭者，甘愿为他灵肉消弭。

"啊....啊...." 高高被托起的臀肉再重重地被放下，重力引导着阴茎越插越深，白宇除了下面被干的爽快，自己的那根也随着动作不停蹭在朱一龙的小腹上，上下被夹击的快感让他只能扯开喉咙嘶哑地呼喊，“哥哥，我不行了，我要射了！”

“射吧，小白。”朱一龙含住白宇嘴唇，搂紧他的腰又快速抽插了十来下，次次都把硕大的顶部抵在那个敏感点上，终于怀里的人一阵呜咽颤抖肉穴狠狠地收缩了起来，朱一龙逆着这股绞紧的力量拼命进到更深处，低吼了一声也一起释放了出来。

晨光里满布汗水的两具肉体紧紧相拥，像要把对方揉进自己的身体，粗重的喘息声过了好久才有所缓解，渐渐从失神状态中缓过来的两人相视一笑，急切地寻着对方的嘴唇又饥渴的吻在了一起。

比起做爱，两个人都更喜欢做完后的温存时间，搂着对方耳鬓厮磨，把刚刚的抵死缠绵都化成温柔缱绻，时间好像突然就被调慢了速度，他们彷佛已经这样爱了彼此几万几万年。

白宇低哑着嗓子问：“哥哥，你说等咱俩都老了，做也做不动了怎么办啊？”

朱一龙轻轻一笑说：“那不是正好，咱俩就有更多时间干别的事情，在北京城的中心买个四合院，早上我做早饭，你出门去遛鸟，等你回来了咱们就开饭，饭后骑着自行车围着故宫转一圈，回来睡个午觉，醒了再打几把游戏，晚上就支个小桌在院子里吃饭，到时候我肯定好好养养你的胃，把你喂得变成个白胖白胖的老头，夜里你要是想要了，我就用嘴用手帮你，然后再给你唱歌哄你睡觉。”

白宇听着听着就傻呵呵地笑出来，说：“我才不遛鸟呢，现在还有几个北京大爷遛鸟，你电影看多了吧，到时候我也退休了，不怕被人认出来，早上我陪你去逛早市逛菜场，回来坐在小院里择菜，你给我多做几个下酒小菜，我就坐在院子里吃吃喝喝逗猫逗狗，晚上嘛，偶尔用用后面应该也没事，你就多费费心帮我开拓开拓，只是做的时候温柔一点，念及我年纪大了别往死里弄。” 说到后面白宇自己先红了脸，只能插科打诨地哈哈一笑想蒙混过关。

朱一龙搂住他的脑袋狠狠揉了几把他的头发，低笑着凑到耳边轻声说：“别撩我，想等着老了用你就得可持续发展。”

明天能不能可持续发展不知道，反正今天是不能了，白宇在被按倒之前嗷呜一声说：“朱老头，你先让我吃饭。”


End file.
